Grǫn við Ik - Listen to Me (A HTTYD FanFic)
by sselhtootandpuccih
Summary: This takes place ten years after Nyr Frysta - New Beginnings. Hiccup is now the proud father of two children: Hackett and Unn. Unn is very imaginative and wishes her parents would understand her more like they did her older brother. Lots of misunderstandings turn into a lot of trouble. What adventures will be waiting for them? I rated this T to be safe. If you like it, let me know.
1. Opportunity 1

This is Berk. The epitome of cold. Welcome back. It's been a while. Last time we talked, Astrid had Hackett and another one on the way. Well we now have two kids. The only you already know is Hackett, but he is now 10 years old. He is about five feet tall, strong, has red wiry hair, and my green eyes. What can I say? Astrid was right. Our next child is Unn. Yeah I got my girl. She really is the rarest viking on Berk. She is four feet and seven inches, strong, has reddish-blonde hair, and eyes so blue they are almost white.

Hackett has grown into the silent but wise type. He was one of the most sought after boys in Berk. Hackett was strong, brainy, and quiet. He draws a lot and is the best boy with weapons. He prefers to use a spear. He loves coming with me to the forge and pounding out his own weapons and armor. I encouraged his creativeness. That is something that needs to be passed down.

Now Unn, as much as I love her, she needs to listen more. Unn is shy at first, but once you get to know her she never shuts up! She never listens to me. I try to be the best dad I can to her, but she is always letting her imagination get the better of her. I have found one of her notebooks and noticed how good she was at writing stories. I am afraid she may blur fantasy with reality. One thing I think is amazing about my little girl is her voice. Unn's voice is like listening to a babbling brook. It's soft and sweet. I have been offered many marriage contracts but I told the families that I wanted her to have her own choice. Even though I don't want to give away my little girl.

Hackett became very close to a Thunderdrum. He named him Tidalshock. The dragon was a lot like Hackett. Stayed in public as long as needed then going away to a quiet place. Usually it was the cove. I have found him there a couple times. Once you angered Hackett though, he was powerful as the roar of the Thunderdrum.

Now Unn was different. We had Unn five days before Snoggletog. When Toothless and Frostbite returned from the migration, I had noticed that they didn't return with any offspring. Frostbite looked so defeated and Toothless was also quite depressed. I figured the clutch of eggs they had died. Frostbite saw Unn and first looked jealous, Unn's hand stuck out and that was when Frostbite put her nose against Unn's hand. Since then Frostbite and Unn have been inseparable. Unn started flying before I wanted her to. She is very rebellious.

Well this day started like any other day. Chief duties, making weapons, and finding Unn. Once again she is a bit rebellious. She and Frostbite take off for different points of Berk to be alone. I always had to find her at the end of the day to bring her in for supper. Today was a serious matter though. According to Bucket's moaning and groaning, there was a terrible storm coming. I told her that morning not to venture out far, but she did it anyway. Frostbite can't see at night. That was dangerous.

It was getting darker and I still hadn't found Unn. I looked at the cove and she wasn't there. She also wasn't at the cliffs near Mildew's old residence. I was becoming extremely worried.

"Unn!" I called. The storm had started and because it was slightly warmer it was hail. "Unn come out here this instant!" I heard nothing but saw white in the distance flying toward Toothless and I. Toothless let out a relieved roar and I knew it was Frostbite. She came through the hail with Unn on her back. That's when I was relieved.

"Here I am daddy!" she said passing me. I brought Toothless up next to her.

"Where have you been?!" I yelled. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Out." she replied.

"Where is out?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just out." she vaguely replied. I rolled my eyes. Unn had found another secret place. I love my daughter, I want to know where to find her when something bad happens. I won't ever forget the time we thought she had drown. I couldn't have be more sick, angry, and depressed. Instead she had found a hiding place in the cliffs. Kids really change everything.

"Unn I need to know where you went." I said.

"I said out!" she said irritated. Unn then leaned toward Frostbite's ear and Frostbite took off.

"Unn!" I yelled. "Come on bud, we need to follow her." Toothless then took off and we followed her to the Great Hall. Unn and Frostbite were already inside by the time Toothless and I landed. I ran after her and she ran to Astrid.

"Unn!" Astrid said as she embraced our daughter. "Don't you run off like that!"

"I was fine Momma." Unn said shyly. "I had Frostbite with me."

"You know that Frostbite is partially blind." I said feeling anger start to boil inside me. "You are not safe just because you have a dragon!"

"We were fine. I am Frostbite's eyes!" Unn shot back.

"That isn't enough!" I yelled. "You are grounded for a month!"

"That isn't fair!" Unn retorted.

"Frostbite that means you too!" I said looking over at her.

"Leave Frostbite alone!" Unn shouted. "This isn't her fault!"

"I meant what I said!" I spoke. Unn went to say more when Frostbite pushed away and cooed. Unn looked at her then back at me.

"Fine!" she said walking away with Frostbite behind her. I hate scolding her and punishing her, but I need to. I wished she was more like Hackett. He obeyed without question. Unn wasn't like that. She loved adventure. If we said no, she figured it was another adventure she had to go on. I wished she understood that I did those things to protect her.

"That ended well." Astrid said coming up behind me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I just wish she would listen." I said. "It would make it a lot easier."


	2. Opportunity 2

I moved over toward Frostbite. Unn needed to cool off and I sat next to Frostbite.

For those of you who are wondering we did go on the dragon migration. Unfortunately none of our offspring survived. We had three gorgeous pitch black eggs. Frostbite wouldn't leave the nest. She had a feeling that something was wrong. Her intuition is never wrong. I rolled the eggs into the water and only one dragonet came out. I told Frostbite to take care of him and i would wait for the rest. I was lying. I saw two explosions in the water. I dove in grabbed the remaining egg and the body of our dead son and pulled them out of the water. When Frostbite saw me put the two on the ground she ran over to us. She had the other baby in her mouth. She let the living boy go and went to the dead one. His black scales were cold and he didn't breath. Frostbite fought back tears as I buried my boy in the sand.

Frostbite insisted that the egg could still hatch, even though I could tell she was lying to herself. I scooped up the egg in my mouth and brought it back to our nest. Our living son was as black as midnight and had green eyes. He was a little scrawnier then most dragons and wasn't very strong. He reminded me of my rider. The morning of our last day there, we woke and our son was dead. Frostbite mourned over our son for hours. The egg then started to smell and I knew it wasn't alive. Buried our other children and drug Frostbite back to Berk. I couldn't feel so horrible. Frostbite never wanted to try for a clutch again.

When we were back in Berk, Frostbite and I grew rather attached to Unn. We taught her how to speak like us and treated her as if she was our own little girl. Frostbite spoils her like crazy. Even letting Unn fly when she was seven, much against Hiccup's wishes. I understand why Frostbite spoils her and I sometimes spoil her too, but if we spoil her too much she will become rotten.

_"You really shouldn't spoil her like that." _I said. Frostbite sighed.

_"I just want her to have everything." _She replied as we watched Unn. Unn pulled out the notebook from her satchel. She wore the satchel across one shoulder and the pouch rested on the opposite side's hip. Frostbite and I walked over to her.

_"What are you writing?" _I asked. Unn looked at me and sighed.

_"Something that my dad will never read because it is made up." _Unn replied in her best Dragonese. _"I can never do anything to impress him. It's always Hackett this and Hackett that. Never does he take pride in anything that I can do. Even when he talks about us to other people, it's always Hackett. Never a word about me." _A tear slipped down Unn's face. _"It's just not fair." _I knew that Hiccup loved Unn. He just didn't know how to show her.

_"Will you tell it to us?" _Frostbite asked. Unn's face then lit up and she read to us what she wrote. She even translated it for us. It really was a good story. Lots of action and suspense. The more Unn wrote, the better her stories became. After supper was over, Hiccup came over.

"Unn come on it's bed time." He said holding his arms out to her. Unn just looked at his arms with a blank expression.

"Can't I sleep with Frostbite and Toothless tonight?" she asked. I could see Hiccup was hurt.

"Maybe Frostbite wants a break from you." Hiccup said trying to stay warm and kind. "Come and join us."

_"I don't mind if she stays." _Frostbite said.

"Frostbite says she doesn't mind!" Unn said. Hiccup then grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"Unn, no one can speak to dragons. Stop putting your own words into Frostbite's mouth and stop pretending you can speak to them!" Hiccup said. "You are spending the night with us tonight." Hiccup dragged Unn to the cots and I looked over at Frostbite.

"Why? Because you can't talk to them?" Unn shot back. "The almighty dragon trainer of Berk who killed the Red Death who thinks he knows all there is to know about dragons. And once he is told that is possible to talk to dragons he refuses it. Even when his own daughter tell him so! What's wrong dad? I am squashing your pride?"

"Enough, Unn!" he said. "Another word and I will..."

"Tell momma?" She asked. "Go ahead, I don't care!" I could see Hiccup was about to cry. He wanted so badly to show Unn all the love he could, but the personalities just kept clashing. Hiccup then picked her up and put her on a cot. After tucking her in, he gave he a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He said. Unn wouldn't reply. Hiccup sighed. "Good night." Hiccup said as he started walking toward Astrid.

_"You shouldn't have said that. You know how angry Hiccup gets when Unn even mentions talking to us."_ I said. Frostbite bowed her head.

_"I know, but I can't help it. She is my Unn as much as she is anyone else's." _Frostbite replied. I knew I had to do something.

_"Frostbite, can we try again for another clutch?" _I asked.

_"No!" _She retorted.

_"Frostbite please! Do it for me!" _I pleaded. I don't ever ask much of her and she will usually grants my requests.

_"I don't know." _She said. I could still tell that she was hurting from our first try ten years ago.

_"Please!" _I asked softly and sweetly. Frostbite sighed.

_"Fine we can try for another clutch." _She replied. Not only was I happy to hopefully have dragonets, but I needed to get Frostbite less attached to Unn. If it keeps going the way it does, the relationship between Hiccup and Unn was going to get worse.


	3. Opportunity 3

I hate it when I am taken away from my dragon. Oh who am I? I am Unn. You know the one who no one listens to. The one whose father thinks she is way too imaginative for her own good.

I think that no one on this dull island has any imagination. I hate everyone on Berk! Well I guess not Everyone. I love, Momma, Hackett, Toothless, Frostbite, and sometimes Daddy. My dad and I don't see eye to eye on many things. He likes to think logically, where I like to imagine all the possibilities of things happening. Like Thor coming down to slay Dagur! He escaped from prison on Beserk Island and is on the run. I also imagine that Skaði comes to talk to me, and since I was born five day before Snoggletog, I like to believe that I have a special bond to her.

At least I have Frostbite. She listens to me all the time. She also likes to hear my stories. I could tell her stories for ages and she would never get sick of them.

Back to the story, the next morning, Daddy woke me up with a kiss like he normally did. Daddy wakes us up because he is usually gone all day. I buried my face into my pillow. I did not want to see him or wake up.

"Come on Unn, sweetie, it's time to get up." Daddy said rubbing my back.

"No I don't want to." I mumbled. Daddy then started to tickle me. "Wait.. ha ha... that's... ha ha ha... no fair... ha ha ha!" I said through my laughter. Daddy then picked me up and then swung me around. Okay its at moments like this that I really love my daddy.

"You awake now?" he asked. I just kept laughing. He gave me another kiss on the forehead. "Good, now hurry up or Breakfast is going to get cold." I jumped up and went to the table where Momma had already had a bowl of fish stew waiting for me.

"Good morning Unn." said Momma. "Sleep well?" I nodded and sat down to eat. Hackett was already at the table and half way done with his stew by the time I started.

"Hackett are you coming to the forge this afternoon?" Daddy asked. Lucky Hackett. He always gets to spend time with Daddy.

"Yeah, I want improve my spear." Hackett said. Momma smiled at Hackett response.

"What are you going to do today?" Daddy asked me. Since I was grounded I couldn't go flying.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out." I replied. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I just didn't want them to know.

"Well since you don't have any plans," Daddy started. "I want to have a talk with you." Oh no. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want another lecture.

"Well breakfast was yummy, but I need to get going." I said running out of the Great Hall. _"Come on Frostbite!"_

"Unn!" Daddy called. "We need to talk. Unn!" I was not stopping. I ran out of the hall with Frostbite right behind me. I jumped on her back and she ran into the woods with me. Sometime's I really hate the fact that Toothless is Daddy's Dragon. Daddy caught up to us and grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey, Daddy! Lemme go!" I said as he put me over his shoulder.

"Not until we talk." Daddy said. Frostbite had stopped and Daddy set me up against a tree. I sat down with my arms crossed. "Oh come on now. Is it that bad talking to your daddy?" I glared at him. He then got a goofy smile on his face and started to tickle me again.

"Daddy... Ha ha... stop!... ha ha... you... are... cheating... ha ha!" I laughed till my sides were sore and Daddy put me on his lap.

"Now think we can talk?" he asked. My joy quickly faded.

"What did I do now?" I asked. Daddy hugged me and gave me another kiss on the forehead.

"Nothing sweet stuff, Just wanted to talk." Daddy said. I looked down at my feet and said nothing. "I've noticed that you and I don't really hang out that much. I think that needs to change." I looked up at my dad in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. He had never said that before.

"What's the catch?" I asked with suspicion.

"No catch." Daddy said. "Just you and me till I have to go to the forge in the afternoon."

"Why are you doing this all the sudden?" I asked standing up and walking toward Frostbite.

"Because I miss being with my little girl." Daddy replied. I scratched Frostbite behind the ears.

_"Unn, Your dad is trying. Let him try." _Frostbite cooed. I sighed.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"What ever you want to do?" Daddy replied. I knew that was a lie. Daddy never liked to listen to my stories.

"Well since I am grounded, how about we go swimming?" I suggested. Daddy smiled.

"Then we will go swimming." he said. I jumped on Frostbite's back.

"Race you!" I said as she started running through the woods. Daddy then jumped on Toothless and we raced to the beach. "I beat you."

"Only cause you got a head start." Daddy smiled. I kicked off my boots, slid off my satchel, and jumped into the icy water. Daddy and I played in the water all morning. I was tired by the time I came out. Daddy then wrapped me up in a blanket and sent me home on Frostbite's back. As soon as I changed I got back on Frostbite's back.

_"Come on Frostbite, we need to find a new secret place." _I said. Frostbite nodded and we went off into the woods.

We finally found a place at the haunted cabbage field. Frostbite and I built a camouflage shelter in the thicker part of the woods and hid in there. I started to write some more and hoped and prayed that Daddy wouldn't find me here.


	4. Opportunity 4

After I had tucked in Unn, I went to Astrid. I spewed everything I was thinking and she thought a minute.

"When was the last time you sat down and spent time with her?" Astrid asked. I thought a minute, I hadn't spent time with her since before she started riding Frostbite against my wishes.

"You think is just trying to get my attention?" I asked.

"I noticed it the other day, when you came back with Hackett from the forge. Unn immediately dismissed herself and ran out the back door with Frostbite." Astrid replied. "You do spend more time with Hackett then you do with Unn. I know it is because of convenience, but I think Unn is feeling left out."

I thought a minute and sighed. Astrid was right, I had been spending more time with Hackett than Unn. Which was ironic because I put in the order for Unn.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You don't have anything tomorrow morning. Why don't you spend the morning with her. Talk to her. She would like that." Astrid said. I nodded and we went to bed.

So the next morning I woke up Hackett then went over to Unn. I gave her a kiss like I usually do and she buried her face into her pillow. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on Unn, sweetie, it's time to get up." I said sweetly while rubbing her back.

"No I don't want to." She mumbled. I knew exactly how to cheer her up. I started to tickle her. "Wait.. ha ha... that's... ha ha ha... no fair... ha ha ha!" she laughed. I then picked her up and swung her around.

"You awake now?" I asked. She just kept laughing. I gave her another kiss and put her down. "Good, now hurry up or Breakfast is going to get cold." I followed Unn to breakfast.

I asked Hackett if he was joining me at the forge and noticed the look on Unn's face. Astrid was right. Unn was feeling a bit neglected.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked Unn. She shrunk into her chair.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out." she replied. This was perfect! I was going to spend some quality time with Unn.

"Well since you don't have any plans," I started. "I want to have a talk with you." Unn immediately jumped up from her seat. She had hardly touched her breakfast.

"Well breakfast was yummy, but I need to get going." she said running out of the Great Hall with Frostbite at her heals.

"Unn!" I called. "We need to talk. Unn!" I chased her out of the Great Hall and jumped on Toothless to catch up to her. I finally got a hold of her.

"Hey, Daddy! Lemme go!" she said as I put her over my shoulder.

"Not until we talk." I said. I got off of Toothless's back and sat her up against a tree. She sat there with her arms crossed. "Oh come on now. Is it that bad talking to your daddy?" I asked. She gave me the same glare her mother gives me when she is upset, but I knew how to fix that. I started to tickle her again.

"Daddy... Ha ha... stop!... ha ha... you... are... cheating... ha ha!" she laughed. I tickled her till she held her side and pulled her up onto my lap.

"Now think we can talk?" I asked. Her smile immediately faded.

"What did I do now?" she groaned. I hated that look. I hugged her and kissed her again.

"Nothing sweet stuff, Just wanted to talk." I said. She looked down at her feet and said nothing. "I've noticed that you and I don't really hang out that much. I think that needs to change."

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"No catch." I said. "Just you and me till I have to go to the forge in the afternoon."

"Why are you doing this all the sudden?" she asked standing up and walking toward Frostbite.

"Because I miss being with my little girl." I replied. There was a brief pause and Frostbite cooed.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"What ever you want to do?" I replied.

"Well since I am grounded, how about we go swimming?" she suggested. I smiled.

"Then we will go swimming." I said. She then jumped on Frostbite's back.

"Race you!" She said as she started running through the woods. We raced to the beach. "I beat you."

"Only cause you got a head start." I smiled. It was fun spending time with Unn. We swam till noon, I could see she was tired and I took a blanket out of my saddle bag and wrapped her in it.

"Frostbite take her home." I said putting Unn on Frostbite. I went to Toothless and went to the forge. I had an extra change of clothes there and changed. After hanging up my other clothes to dry, I heated up the forge to work on damaged weapons. Hackett showed up a bit later and brought his spear. He had several compartments built into it. It looked more like a harpoon than a spear. Hackett was an amazing fighter though. He is left handed like I am.

We fixed all the weapons and I started to think about Unn. She had that old satchel that she carried around. It was falling apart. I then decided to make her a new one. As I gave Hackett tips on his spear, I started on a new satchel.

"Hey dad what are you making?" asked Hackett.

"Oh I was noticing how bad your sister's satchel was looking. So I am making her a new one." I said.

"Dad is Unn okay?" he asked. "She's been distant lately."

"Really?" I asked.

"She won't talk to me anymore." Hackett said. Now that was strange. Unn always confided in Hackett. I wondered why she stopped.

"I don't know. Maybe she needs to figure it out on her own before she talks to you about it." I said. Hackett nodded.

"I hope so." Hackett replied. I then heard thunder. It was another storm.

"Hackett go to the Great Hall!" I said. Hackett did as he was told and ran out. I quickly extinguished the flames and followed. Once I got into the Great Hall I saw Astrid.

"Hiccup, where is Unn?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and went back outside with Toothless. We searched all over and could not find her.

"Unn." I called. "UNN!"


	5. Opportunity 5

By the time Frostbite and I heard the thunder, the hail had already started. The safest thing to do was to stay put since I couldn't fly. I was cold but Frostbite was there. I was safe. The shelter we had built was sturdy. I knew it was going to be a long night. I snuggled up within Frostbite and fell asleep. The next morning the hail had not stopped and my shelter was beginning to fill with water. I said the shelter was sturdy not water proof.

_"Frostbite what are we going to do?" _I asked.

_"I don't know, since we are both banned from flying." _Frostbite said.

_"If Daddy didn't ban you too, you could fly and get Daddy." _I said. I started to think. My imagination was working overtime. Then it hit me. _"Frostbite, how do you feel about swimming?"_

_"What's the plan?__" _she asked.

_"Well there is a river near here and it leads to the village."_ I started._ "If we swim underwater it could keep us safe."_

_"Lead the way. I trust you!"_ Frostbite said. We braved the hail and ran to the river. I dove in and started to swim with the water toward the village. Frostbite stayed with me. She may not be able to see, but she is a great swimmer. I came up for air and dove under again. I had forgotten how long it was till we reached the village and I hadn't eaten since lunch time the day before. Okay swimming for ages wasn't my brightest idea. I felt my body starting to go numb and shut down.

_"Frostbite," _I said choking on water. _"Help!"_ Frostbite couldn't see me. She herself was also very tired and couldn't get a hold of me. I started to panic.

"Someone, help me!" I screamed between mouthfuls of water. Soon the water was stronger than I was and I went under. It whipped me around then pushed me back up to the surface. I coughed and sputtered. I saw Frostbite had made it to shore.

_"Unn where are you?" _Frostbite called. I was pushed underwater before I could answer her. The water was a bitter cold and my lungs ached for air. The current pushed me around like a sack of flour. I finally surfaced coughing and gagging. I then did something feeling as if it was my last chance.

"DADDY!" I screamed before I went under. After being bounced around under water I resurfaced. "DADDY!" I screamed again. I was now really scared. "DADDY!" I screamed again before going under. Once again the current tossed me around and pushed me back up. "DADDY!" I started to cry. As my head was pulled underwater again, someone grabbed my hand. I was pulled up out of the water. I was still coughing and screaming. "DADDY!" I didn't open my eyes think that I was going to go under again. "DADDY!" I kept screaming.

"I've got you baby!" Daddy said holding me close to him. I then looked up and saw my dad. I started sobbing and he held me closer. "I've got you baby!" He then turned his head as I buried my face into his chest. "Frostbite fly to the Great Hall!" he commanded. I didn't see if Frostbite obeyed. I was too scared to take my face out from my dad's chest.

"Daddy!" I sobbed.

"I've got you baby. It's okay, I've got you." he said. I clung to him as we flew to the Great Hall.

Momma was waiting by the door of the Great Hall. She looked like she hadn't had any sleep. I still wouldn't let go of Daddy. I was still crying.

"Unn you had me worried sick..." Momma started.

"No, Astrid. I think she punished herself this time." Daddy said kissing my head.

"Daddy!" I cried.

"It's okay baby, I've got you." he said starting to rock me. I wouldn't let go of him. I was still in shock and very terrified.

"Is she okay Dad?" Asked Hackett.

"I am going to take her to Gothi as soon as she calms down to make sure. She seems to have a couple bruises and from what it looks like she may have broken her right wrist." Daddy replied as if he himself was holding back tears. It took me a good two hours to stop crying, but I still didn't want to let go of Daddy. Daddy then carried me over to Gothi. I still didn't wanna let go of daddy, but Gothi need me to.

"No! Daddy!" I started to cry again as he started to take my hands off of him.

"Sweet stuff, Gothi needs to make sure you are okay." he said.

"Daddy!" For some reason I couldn't say anything else as I clung to him.

"I am not going anywhere sweetie." he said. I still hung on to him starting to finally feel the pain in my right hand.

"How about this then, I will hold you hand okay? You think that will work?" Daddy asked. I pushed away a tear and nodded. Daddy then took a hold of my left hand and Gothi started to examine me. She told Daddy that I had a several bruises and a broken wrist. She also added that I may get a cold. Gothi then popped my wrist back into place and boy did that hurt! She then wrapped it and Daddy told me I wasn't to use it. Daddy then picked me up and took me back to our cots.

Daddy sat me in his lap and rocked me some more. I still couldn't shake the feeling of being terrified. I was still shaking. Momma sat next to us.

"Is she gunna be okay?" Momma asked. Daddy nodded and continued to rock me.

"I think she really scared herself this time." He said. Momma put her hand on my forehead.

"No fever. I hope she doesn't get sick." she then looked at Daddy. "I hope you don't get sick either. You are both soaked." Daddy then looked at both of us and I started to shiver.

"Huh I didn't notice." He said. "We should probably get changed." Daddy then handed me to Momma and she took me to get changed.


	6. Opportunity 6

I swear there is nothing more sickening than watching you daughter coughing and choking then disappearing under the water. I don't ever want to experience that again.

When I came back from changing, I saw Unn in dry clothes on her bed still shaking. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong sweet stuff?" I asked her rubbing her pink cheeks with my finger.

"I don't know." She replied. "I can't shake this feeling off." I felt her forehead and found no fever. She was still in shock. It was going to be a while till she felt normal.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. I know she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

"No." she shook. "I am not hungry." I pulled her back into my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She burst into tears again. Oh how I hate it when my girls cry. Astrid and Unn.

"I was out," she started. She found another secret place. "And it started to hail. At the time it was safest to stay put then it started to flood." She buried herself into my chest. "So I thought it would be safest to swim home through the river. It would shelter us from the hail. Then I lost my strength. I called for Frostbite... Wait where is Frostbite?!" She said alarmed. I pointed toward Toothless who had a sleeping Frostbite under his wing.

"She is fine." I said. "She is just tired. Please continue."

"Frostbite couldn't see me." Unn picked up. "I started going under and the river tossed me around for what seemed like forever. Then you grabbed me." she shuttered. "I was so scared Daddy. I thought I was going to die."

"Now do you know why I want to know where you are?" I asked. "If something bad happens I need to know where you are so I can find you and take you to where it is safe." She was quiet a little bit.

"But I don't want anyone to find my secret place." she replied. "I don't want to be bothered when I am there."

"I realize, but I need to know where you are so you are safe." I said holding close. "If I know, things like what happened today won't happen." She still said nothing and continued to whimper. "How about this," I started up again. "Your secret place can be our secret place. I won't say a word about where it is."

"Not even to Momma?" she asked looking up to me.

"Not even to Momma." I replied. She thought a minute then looked back up at me.

"There are two." she said.

"Two?" I replied. She nodded.

"One for when I am grounded and the other when I can fly." she replied.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"There is a cavern in the third sea stack from the haunted cabbage field. That is the first one." she said. The haunted cabbage field is Mildew's old place. "The second one is a camouflage shelter I built in the woods next to the haunted cabbage field."

"Why do you like that place so much?" I asked.

"So much mystery Daddy!" she said as her face lit up.

"I've told you that is Mildew's old place. It's not haunted." I replied.

"Oh daddy that takes all the fun out of it." she whined. "If it's haunted there is more of a thrill!"

"But sweet stuff, it isn't haunted." I said. "You need to stop thinking so." Unn sighed and her eyes lost their glow. "Unn, I just want you to be honest. Even if it is something that you know isn't real, it can cause a lot of trouble."

"But Daddy..." Unn started.

"No buts." I replied. She sighed again.

"Yes Daddy." Unn said. I gave her and hug then a kiss.

"Are you hungry now?" I asked.

"Not really." She replied. I knew she was hungry, I could see it. I knew how to get her to eat.

"You want some fresh churned yak butter on warm bread?" I asked. Unn was quiet a minute then nodded.

"Yes please." She whispered. I kissed her on the head and went to get the bread and butter. When I got back, I saw Astrid trying to brush out Unn's wild hair. Unn saw me and her eyes were asking me to get Astrid to stop. I just smiled and handed her the slice of bread. Unn nibbled at it as Astrid braided her hair. I sat down next to Astrid as she tied it off and wrapped my arms around her.

"Braiding again I see." I said. Astrid sighed.

"If she kept her hair in her braid we wouldn't have to constantly re-braid it." Astrid said.

"It gives me a headache." Unn said. I just smiled. I have the perfect family. I have a beautiful and amazing wife and two wonderful children. Even if Unn is a handful. I distracted Astrid and winked at Unn. Unn quickly untied her hair and let it down. I like her hair down anyways. Astrid turned and sighed.

"Unn I just braided your hair." she said. Unn then gave her the baby dragon eyes and Astrid gave in. "Fine, Hiccup we need to talk." She said taking me by the arm.

After she pulled me to a secluded spot, she punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked. I also leaned in for a kiss, but Astrid wasn't going to. Her face was worried. "Astrid what's wrong?"

"Hiccup, I think..." she started. Astrid paused and bit her lip.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said. Astrid took a deep breath.

"I missed." she whispered. I thought a minute. As smart as I am, I am still pretty dense.

"Missed what?" I asked. She looked up and shifted her body weight to her left foot.

"Hiccup I think... I am pregnant again." Astrid said.

"Again?!" I didn't know if should be happy or surprised. I wanted a lot of kids, but Astrid only wanted two. So we had been trying to be careful. Apparently not careful enough.

"Once again I think I am. I am not sure." Astird said. "I may have counted wrong."

"What makes you think you are not?" I asked. Astrid wrapped her arms around herself.

"It just doesn't feel the same as the other two pregnancies." she said. I ran my fingers through my hair. I secretly was wishing she was. I wanted another kid.

"Well we will just have to wait and see." I said finally. "Until then no flying!" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." she said. "Just so you know, since you have been so busy lately." I sighed she was right. I have been very busy lately. I have barely spent any quality time with Unn or my own wife.

"Yeah I am working on that." I said. I need to make more time for my family. I mean I always see Hackett, but I rarely see Astrid and I see Unn even less. I knew I needed to fix that.


	7. Opportunity 7

I stayed next to Frostbite the rest of the evening. She was slightly weak from the whole ordeal with Unn. Frostbite would open her eyes every once in a while and ask where Unn was. I would tell her that Unn was with Hiccup and everything was alright. Around the fourth time Frostbite started to cry.

_"I couldn't protect her."_ she would cry. _"It's my fault."_ I rubbed up against her.

_"You were the one who signaled me when you couldn't see her." _I said. _"Unn wouldn't have survived if you didn't and look. She is fine!" _I gestured over to Unn's cot. Hiccup was rocking her. Frostbite was still blaming herself. I could see it in her face. I said the only thing I could think of. _"I love you." _Frostbite looked at me and smiled.

_"I love you too."_ She replied. I snuggled up close to her.

_"How many do you want this time?"_ I asked. Frostbite's smile faded.

_"I don't care." _She said as if I just poked a hole in her heart.

_"Frostbite, don't you want..." _I started.

_"No! I don't! I don't!" _She said standing up and walking away. She started to cry. _"I don't want to get attached just to lose them again. I have Unn. That is enough for me."_

_"Frostbite, why are you fighting this?"_ I asked. Frostbite turned to me.

_"I was asking for too much!" _She cried. _"I should have just been happy with what I had, but no. I was greedy. Loosing them was a lesson learned." _She dropped her head. _"I don't want to lose another clutch. I couldn't bear losing another clutch."_

_"Frostbite, darling, things like that happen." _I said feeling the sadness creep up into my own throat. I hated burying my dragonets. Its a memory that haunts me to this day. _"I know it hurts, but I want to try again. Please you are not the one asking this time. I am."_

_"Toothless I don't know." _She said looking away.

_"Please Frostbite!" _I begged. _"Please I want to try again."_

_"I said it was alright. Could you please leave it alone?" _She asked.

_"No! You need to want these dragonets as much as I do!" _I said. _"Please Frostbite, try to think of what could be and not what has happened."_ Frostbite laid down and cried again. I walked up to her and nudged her. _"It'__s not that I have forgotten them, Frostbite. I am not trying to replace them. I just want to be able to hold my dragonets within my jaws and teach them how to fly. I want what Hiccup has. Offspring I can hold." _Frostbite stayed silent.

_"I couldn't bare to lose another clutch Toothless." _She said as calmly as she could. _"I couldn't live with myself."_

_"Then I'll take the blame if we lose the next clutch." _I replied. Frostbite finally nodded.

_"I want two." _She managed to choke out. _"I just want two."_ I nodded we went to sleep.

The next day was clear and Unn and Frostbite left right after breakfast to go and write stories. I made them promise to come back for lunch and went towards Hiccup. Hiccup had a full day. We had to repair roofs and clean up around the village. Now that Hiccup was chief, he used dragons more often and things were done a lot faster. When lunch came around I saw Unn and Frostbite.

_"Welcome back you two." _I as they got closer. _"Get a lot of writing done?" _Unn smiled.

_"Yeah! The story isn't finished though. I am hoping to finish it soon." _Unn replied. Hiccup came over.

"Hey sweet stuff where have you been?" he asked.

"Out." Unn replied. She then sneezed. Hiccup immediately checked her temperature.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Unn always got sick. I think it is because she takes to many risks and her body can't fight all the stuff that she runs into. Besides that she was a very strong child.

"I only sneezed." Unn replied. Hiccup moved his hands from her forehead to her cheeks.

"Yeah I guess you did." he said. "What did you do when you were out?" Unn grew quiet.

"Nothing." she lied.

"Unn." Hiccup said sternly.

"What?" asked Unn.

"Were you writing stories again?" He asked. Unn stayed quiet. Hiccup then grabbed her satchel and took the notebook out of it.

"Daddy no stop!" she said reaching for the notebook. Hiccup held it out of her reach.

"You were writing." he said.

"Daddy please give it back!" she begged. Hiccup shook his head.

"You lied to me." he said. "I don't want you lying to me. I am taking this away for a week."

"NO!" She cried. "Daddy please don't take my book!"

"Unn you lied. I will not tolerate lying." Hiccup said. "I am keeping this for a week. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson."

I saw it. Unn started to crumble inside and she took off through the woods.

_"Unn," _Frostbite said going after her. _"Unn wait up!" _I glared at Hiccup.

"I don't want her lying bud." He said putting the book in his suit. "I don't want to do this, but as a parent I have to." I was constantly thinking he could have done something other than take her book. That book meant the world to her. "I don't mind her writing stories. I don't mind her being creative. But I feel as if her story writing is teaching her to lie." He took the book out of his suit, then opened it. "Not a one of these stories actually happened. It would be different if she was writing what happened every day, but..." Hiccup then slumped down. "She's writing fantasy." He put the book back into his suit, buried his head in his arms, and started to cry. "I hate doing this to her." he whimpered. "I really do."

I then felt my anger disappear and I sat next to him. Hiccup is just trying to be a good dad, but I guess being a good dad means he has to do things he doesn't want to do.


	8. Opportunity 8

I couldn't believe he did that! He took my prized possession. My book full of all my stories! I knew he didn't like to hear about my stories. That is why I lied. I didn't expect him to take my book from me. I was crying all the way through the woods to the cove. I need to hit something and there was a tree in there that I like to pound with my fists. I started to punch the tree. I was crying and screaming and hitting that tree as hard as I could. With my right wrist being broken, it was already difficult to write. Now I was pounding against a tree. I didn't care. The pain I felt was nothing compared to the pain I had in my heart.

_"Why does Daddy hate me so much?"_ I cried as I slumped down against the tree. Frostbite came up next to me and nudged me. _"Why can't he be proud of what I do? I wouldn't lie, I wouldn't hide anything if he just listened!"_ I cried some more.

_"I don't know why your dad does what he does." _Frostbite said. _"But I am sure he doesn't hate you." _I sneezed and continued to sobb.

"Unn?" said a soft voice. I turned to see Hackett. I felt myself grit my teeth as I looked at him. The favorite one. The one who could do no wrong.

"What do you want?!" I screamed.

"Are you okay?" Hackett asked with concern. "Why are you crying?"

"It's none of your bee's wax!" I yelled as I continued to sob.

"My little sister is crying. Of course it is my bee's wax." he said going to sit next to me.

"Get away from me, so help me Odin!" I cried backing away. "I want nothing to do with you!"

"Unn, please let me..." Hackett started.

"NO!" I screamed and ran out of the cove not caring if Frostbite was with me or not.

I ran all the way to the haunted cabbage field and sat on the cliff over looking the ocean. I had never felt so angry in my life. I sneezed again and a cough followed. I was getting sick... again. I sat on the cliff until I couldn't stand the cold no longer and went back to the village. As soon as I got to the village, it started to hail again. Momma saw me as she came out of the house and rushed me to the Great Hall. I was so mad I didn't want anything to eat. Not even warm bread with yak butter.

As I looked around I avoided looking at my dad. I did notice that Hackett was already there and so was Frostbite. I started to cough and went to my cot. I tucked myself in and let more angry tears flow. Soon I felt someone sit on the side of my cot.

"Unn." Daddy said gently. I said nothing. "Sweet stuff, are you hungry?" he asked. I still refused to reply. "I have warm bread with yak butter." he said. I still refused to reply. I didn't even move. "Unn are you okay?" he said going to touch me. I slapped his hand away and turned over to my other side so I wasn't facing him. "I guess you're tired. Good night sweet stuff." he said leaning down to kiss my head. I threw the blanket over my head. I did not want him touching me. Daddy then sighed and left.

Daddy woke me up again the next morning with a kiss like usual. My head was pounding and I felt queasy. Daddy quickly put his hand against my forehead.

"How are you feeling sweet stuff?" he asked. I responded by vomiting on myself. Daddy quickly removed the blanket. "Astrid, Unn has a fever." I was always getting sick. I was physically tough. I could take a lot of beatings. Medically though, I have been sick often. Momma came over and felt my forehead.

"Go get Gothi." she said cleaning me up. Hackett gave Momma his tunic so I could wear something clean. Momma then wrapped me in several layers of blankets. I felt like a bug in a rug... but not a comfy rug. Gothi came over and checked me over... again and pronounced that it was just a fever and to keep me well hydrated.

"Astrid, can I take care of her this time?" asked Daddy. Momma looked at him.

"What about your duties and the forge?" she asked.

"The storm is still going so we can't use the forge. Everything is fine right now." Daddy said. "Please Astrid. I want to take care of Unn." Daddy asked kneeling next to me as I sweated profusely. I was to sick to care who was with me. Momma looked at me then at Daddy.

"Fine, but as soon as she starts crying, I am coming back you hear?" she said walking off. Well that wasn't hard. I always cried when I had a fever. I was about to when Daddy picked me up and laid me against him.

"It's okay baby. I've got you." he said. I felt like crying because I was so angry at him but I couldn't make the tears fall. He unwrapped the blankets from around me, put me up against him, then covered us with the blankets. I fell asleep immediately. I started to have nightmares of almost drowning like I did a couple days before. Daddy would wake me tell me it was okay and I would drift back off to sleep.

I don't remember much of that day. I do remember waking up crying. Momma then took me away from Daddy. Somehow this didn't make me feel better. I just started to feel worse. That night I was constantly waking up in tears due to the fever.

"Astrid please, I think if I am right there everything will be better." He whispered.

"Hiccup, she is already upset about you taking her book. When she came back to the village her eyes were swollen and puffy. I know you did it to teach her a lesson, but when she is sick, she needs someone who she isn't mad at." Momma replied.

"Please Astrid, I want to hold my little girl." Daddy said. That was when I felt horrible for what I did to my dad. The fever made my tears start again.

"Daddy." I said weakly and in between sobs. Daddy came over to me.

"What is it sweet stuff?" he asked concern filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Come here baby." he said picking me up and laying me against him. Even though I was 9 and didn't consider myself a baby, I didn't mind daddy calling me that at times like these. I cried as quietly as I could and Daddy just held me.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Shh. It's okay baby." he said. Daddy kissed my head and rocked me.


	9. Opportunity 9

Unn's fever started getting better the next day at noon. She still wouldn't eat though. Astrid made me leave a couple times to do my chief duties. I kept coming back to check up on her. I hate it when Unn gets sick. She gets sick so often. If it is a fever, she never stops crying. Gothi says it is because the fever is attacking her eyes, but I have asked Unn if her eyes heart and she says no. She just cries. I think the fever is attacking her brain not her eyes.

We keep Hackett away when Unn has a fever. We don't want him to catch it too. He has gotten sick once or twice, but not nearly as bad as Unn. She is physically tough, but I think she pushes herself to the point where she gets sick. What ever it is, I don't like the end result.

Her fever went down, but Gothi said that we needed to keep her at home for a couple days. Unn doesn't sleep well when she is sick. Ever since she was really little, I would pick her up and rock her at night till she would fall asleep. She would wake up later either in tears or fear. As she got older, her tears became more silent but her breathing gave her away.

The last night, I heard her sit up in bed. She wasn't shaking as if she was scared, or crying, but she was still.

"Why are you awake sweet stuff?" I asked. The room was quiet for a moment.

"I can't sleep." came a whisper. I came over to the bed.

"Why not?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"My mind is restless." she said wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Restless? Does that happen often?" I asked. Unn just nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help." Unn looked at me with her baby dragon eyes.

"Would you rock me, Daddy?" she whispered. I smiled and scooped her up in my arms. She laid against my chest and I rocked her.

The next morning I woke up to Astrid kissing my head.

"I told you that you would be a great dad." she said smiling. I looked down into my arms and saw Unn sleeping soundly.

"I guess I rocked us both to sleep." I softly laughed. I gently put her on her bed and got ready for the day. Hackett was already downstairs.

"Hey dad, is Unn going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, her fever is gone now. Just let her sleep as long as she can." I replied. Hackett was worried about something else I could tell.

The morning was fairly uneventful. In the afternoon Hackett was waiting for me at the forge. I started it up and we worked on the weapons

"Dad." Hackett started.

"What is it bud?" I asked.

"Does Unn hate me?" he asked. I dropped my hammer.

"Now what make you think that?" I asked.

"Unn said she wanted nothing to do with me." Hackett said staring off into space.

"Was this the night before we found out she had a fever?" I asked. Hackett paused then slowly nodded. "Don't worry bud. I think she had the fever then. I am pretty sure that it was the fever talking." Hackett swallowed hard.

"Dad I am worried about Unn. She refused to talk to me anymore." he said. "I want to know what I did to offend her." I put my hand on his back.

"Well I think it is best your are not in the dark about this." I said. "Your sister lied to me the other day and I so as punishment I took her book." The room fell silent. I looked at Hackett and at first his mouth hung open but then he grew mad.

"How could you?!" He said. "Do you know what you just did to her?!" I was confused.

"Hackett all I did was take her book away." I said.

"Well you obviously don't realize." Hackett said.

"Do not talk that way with me young man!" I scolded. Hackett looked away from me.

"No wonder she was mad." he said.

"I don't want your sister lying to me." I said. "So I had to take her book."

"No you didn't!" Hackett shot back. This was unusual of Hackett. He rarely ever would talk back. "If you actually would sit down and listen to her, you would know that taking her book is like a death sentence!"

"Hackett!" I scolded. "Do not raise your voice at me!" Hackett threw his hammer on the table got on Tidalshock and flew off. I sighed. "What is up with my children lately?" I finished the weapons and sat down with the new satchel. I did realize a bit too late that a week away from her book was a bit much. So I was going to make it up to her by rebinding it with more pages and making her a satchel that she would love. I finished the satchel and went home.

It was really late when I got home. I didn't expect anyone to be up, but there was Unn. She was pacing around the fire pit.

"What are you doing up sweet stuff?" I asked. Unn's head shot up in surprise then she looked away.

"I can't sleep." she said. I went up to her and crouched so I was her height.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Unn's eyes were watery with tears.

"My mind is restless again." she whimpered. I felt her head. She didn't have a fever. That meant she was tired.

"Come here." I said opening my arms. I picked her up and rocked her till she fell asleep. I then brought her to bed and gave her a kiss good night.

I started walking upstairs and saw Astrid eyeing me. I couldn't see her face very well.

"Astrid... hi Astrid... hi... Astrid hi!" I know, even though we had been married for 10 years I still stumble on my words like an idiot when it comes to my wife. I figured I was in trouble. Astrid made the come here motion with her finger and I finished making my way up the stairs. I really was expecting to get in trouble. Once I was upstairs, Astrid grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"It's my turn with you!" she smiled seductively. She pulled my face down towards her and gave me a heated kiss.


	10. Opportunity 10

That next morning after Daddy woke me up and I had breakfast, Frostbite and I went to the haunted cabbage field. I couldn't write and I couldn't fly. Talk about a boring day. I sat on the edge of the cliff and looked out over the water.

_"Frostbite, why am I the one who always seems to be getting in trouble?" _I asked

_"Well we do bend the rules quite often. I think it all boils down to your daddy trying to protect you." _Frostbite replied. I sighed.

_"I am perfectly safe! I have you don't I?" _I said standing up and kicking some of the rocks in the field.

_"Even I can't protect you all the time." _Frostbite said with guilt. I went to her and hugged her.

_"I don't blame you at all for what happened in the river. That was my own stupid idea. You did your best and I am proud of you!" _I said. Frostbite nodded and sighed.

_"Are you going to tell me a story today?" _Frostbite asked. I shook my head.

_"Daddy doesn't want me to write. I replied." _I replied.

_"We don't have to tell him that you are writing." _Frostbite suggested. _"You can say we took a walk. That isn't a lie. We did take a walk." _I saw a stick on the ground and looked at the smooth dirt.

_"Yeah. You're right! You're brilliant Frostbite!" _I said. She was right and I was going to write. Daddy can't keep me from writing. I took the stick and started to write on the ground. It was even harder to write after I had slammed my hand multiple times against the tree in the cove, but I pressed on. My mind was growing restless and it was getting harder to sleep. I wrote for hours before I heard a familiar Nadder. I looked up and saw Stormfly with Momma on her back.

"Here you are!" Momma said as she landed. "I've been looking for you."

"Hi Momma." I said shyly. Momma was the one to give spankings. She looked at the ground.

"Another story huh?" she asked. My eyes grew wide with fear.

"Don't tell Daddy!" I said. "He hates it when I write!"

"Daddy doesn't hate it when you write." Momma said.

"Then what do you call taking my book away for a whole week?" I argued. Momma sighed.

"Unn," she said encouraging me to sit down with her. "Daddy didn't take your book away because he doesn't want you to write. He took your book away because you lied to him."

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. Momma turned my face so that I was looking at her.

"Unn, Daddy has read your stories. Even your recent ones. He does like them." Momma said. "He wants you to be creative. Just sometimes you take it a little far." I thought a minute.

"Daddy really does like my stories?" I asked.

"Yes Unn, Daddy likes your stories." Momma replied. I thought a minute and started to smile.

"Thanks Momma." I said giving her a hug.

"That's my girl." Momma said giving me a hug back. "Do you want to help me make supper?" I smiled and nodded.

I like making supper with Momma. We use our imaginations and we play games as we cook. Another thing that we always did was sing. I love to sing. It was the third thing that made me feel better. The first two are writing and flying... in that order.

"Unn you definitely have the prettiest voice on Berk." Momma said. I smiled

"Thank you Momma!" I replied. I let the notes echo over my vocal cords. Momma's voice was lower than mine and she would harmonize to my melody.

"You know Daddy likes it when you sing." Momma said after the last song.

"If he likes it, why doesn't he tell me or say anything to the villagers about it?" I asked.

"Daddy wants to keep that part of you to himself as long as he can." Momma said getting a spoonful of gravy. "What do you think of the gravy." I blew on the gravy in the spoon and took a taste. Oh I like it when Momma did that.

"That is perfect!" I said licking my lips.

As the evening progressed Hackett came back with his face full of soot.

"Hi Mom, hi Unn." he said.

"Go wash up, your filthy." I smiled. Hackett nodded and went back outside. I set the table and he came back in and sat down.

"Where is Dad?" Momma asked. The question made me cringe. Hackett was always was with Daddy. I was jealous and I resented Hackett for it.

"He said that he'll be getting home late tonight." Hackett replied. Momma nodded and put the turkey on the table.

"Momma, can I take Daddy supper tonight?" I asked. Momma smiled.

"I think he'll like that, but you should eat first." She said. I savored every crumb and drop of supper that night. Momma had made turkey, bread, butter, and gravy! After supper I helped Momma clean up and put supper in a basket for Daddy. I was excited. I wanted to ask Daddy what he thought of my stories. What his favorite story was or maybe his favorite part was. I saw the forge and a big smile came across my face. I was already thinking of what I was going to say when I went inside.

I entered in and went toward the light. I saw Daddy and went to open my mouth to start talking when I saw him, but nothing came out. I didn't expect to see and nothing could have prepared me for what happened as I walked in. As I came in Daddy ripped the cover and binding apart from my book. Everything was silent and I dropped the basket.


	11. Opportunity 11

That next day I was going to give Unn's book back to her. I saw the book cover and noticed how beat and worn it was. I sent Hackett back to the house and I started to make a new cover and binding for Unn's book. I put it aside with extra paper I was going to use and worked on getting the cover off. I took out Unn's book out of my suit and looked at how to get the bindings off.

It seemed very straight forward. I started working around the out side and got most of it off. I didn't know how long it was taking me. I didn't know it would be so hard to get the stupid binding off. I wanted to get this done so I could give it to her the next day. Finally I got a great hold of the binding and ripped it, with the cover, off. I then heard a thud. I turned my head and saw Unn. She had dropped the basket and she started to cry. I looked at her then realized what she just saw.

"Unn." I started. "Unn wait. This..." Unn then ran out. "Unn wait!" I said running after her. "Unn it's not what you think!" Unn then let out a roar I hadn't heard before and Frostbite was there. Unn jumped on her back and they took off. "UNN!" I looked over and saw Toothless. "Toothless!" Toothless came over and I jumped on. We went after Unn and Frostbite. After a bit Frostbite took off into the sky. This wasn't good. "Toothless up!" The chase went on for what seemed like hours. Soon Unn directed Frostbite into the clouds. I couldn't see her due to the fact Frostbite was white. "Bud do your thing!" I said. Toothless sent out a roar but found nothing. "We have to find them bud."

We searched all night and Toothless was exhausted. When I came back into the house with a Toothless, Astrid came up to me.

"Where's Unn?" she asked in fear.

"I was going to put new paper, cover, and binding on her book and she..." I was trying to hold back tears. "She saw me tear off the cover and binding and she..." Astrid's eyes grew wide.

"Which way did she go?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know." I said choked up. "I lost her in the clouds. I searched till Toothless couldn't fly anymore." I said gesturing to Toothless lying on his bed. Astrid ran out of the door and jumped on Stormfly.

"I am going to look for her!" she said. "You stay here and get some rest." Astrid then took off and I drug myself inside. Hackett had just crawled out of bed.

"Hey Dad." he said. He took a second look at me. "Dad are you okay? You look tired." I nodded and finished cooking the breakfast that Astrid started. "Where's Mom?"

"She's looking for Unn." I said. Hackett looked confused.

"Since when does Unn get up early?" Hackett asked.

"She didn't." I tried to say with out crying. "She ran off last night."

"Why didn't you look for her?" Hackett asked slightly mad.

"I did." I yelled. Who knew holding tears cold make you so angry. I looked at Hackett surprised expression. "I searched all night. I searched till Toothless grew exhausted." I said. Hackett sat down and I grabbed the stew from over the fire.

"Do you think Mom will find her?" Hackett asked.

"I pray to Odin she does." I said. Hackett left to also go look for Unn after breakfast and I was by myself. I felt so horrible. I went to lie down and I couldn't sleep. Unn's face replayed through my mind. I went to the forge and saw the pieces of her book on the desk. I went back to work on the book. I carefully put the pages together and started to bind it back together.

I spent all day on that. When I got back to the house that evening I saw Stormfly drag herself inside and Astrid with puffy eyes.

"Did you find her?" I asked. Astrid shook her head and tears slipped out of her eyes.

"I so worried!" I hugged her and Toothless came outside.

"Hey bud ready to get going?" I asked. Toothless nodded and I jumped on his back.

"I couldn't find her." Hackett said. Tidalshock was also exhausted and went into the house.

"It's okay. I am going to look for her." I said. "Come on Toothless. Let's find her." I first checked her secret places finding out she wasn't there. We then searched around the back side of Berk and didn't find anything. I started making our search radius a bit wider and looked all around the island. No sign of her. I finally realized she wasn't in our waters. She had left the island completely. We got back early in the Morning and Astrid came out with purple bags under her eyes.

"Did you find her?" she asked. I shook my head.

"She's left the Island. Thor knows where she went." I said. Astrid nodded and jumped on Stormfly to continue the search. I was now really worried. Dagur was loose. What if she ran into that deranged psychopath? I went back to the forge and continued to bind the book. I hadn't finished it. I fell asleep at the desk and woke when night fell. I got back on Toothless and started to search the neighboring island. Starting with Dragon Island. I searched Dragon Island like mad but saw nothing. It was almost sunrise and Toothless was becoming tired. I flew home and Toothless went to sleep.

This went on for two weeks. Unn really didn't want to be found. I had finished her book and satchel. One day a terrible terror came in with air mail. I took the letter and read it.

Dear Momma

I am fine. Frostbite and I ran away. I can't grow up with Daddy constantly discouraging my writing. I need to get away. I may come back to visit, but I don't want to see Daddy or Hackett! I only want to see you. I love you Momma.

Love,

Unn

My heart broke as I read it. I then looked at the Terror and noticed something about it. I ran to Astrid.

"I know where she is!" I said waving the note.

"Oh thank Thor. Where?" Astrid said trying to grab the note.

"The note is her run away letter, but the terror," I said. "The terror is from Itchy Armpit!"


	12. Opportunity 12

It took us three days to get to Itchy Armpit. We tried to travel mostly by clouds so my dad couldn't see us. I cried almost the entire way there. Asked why we couldn't go back several times but I said nothing. I knew she missed Toothless. She and Toothless loved each other so much. It was really hard for me to leave Momma, but I couldn't stay. I thought I couldn't ever face Daddy again.

The first day on Itchy Armpit I decided to build a shelter. Frostbite helped me haul logs and leaves to make the hut. This time I placed mud in the cracks and used tree sap on leaves to seal the roof and walls. I then took bark and made some shingles. Once it was done, I sent Frostbite to get some supper while I made us some beds.

Once we finished, we had some supper and Frostbite went to sleep. I had traded my old Satchel for a beat up notebook. It had paper but you could tell it had gotten wet a couple times. I figured it was best to write a note to tell Momma where I was, so I did. I rolled it up and put it under my pillow then slept.

The next morning was cold. Frostbite and I left the hut and started a fire outside. She quickly found some fish for us and I cooked them over the fire.

_"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" _Frostbite asked.

_"He ripped my book apart."_ I said feeling the tears build up in my eyes again. _"Daddy ripped my book apart!" _Frostbite looked at me with disbelief then pity. She rubbed her head against me and I held her and cried. _"Why?! Why does he hate me so much?! Why can't he accept who I am?! Why can't he love me for me?! Why?! Why?!" _I roared. My tears kept falling as I tried to breath.

I cried for a good two hours before I calmed down. Frostbite and I then went scavenging. We did this for several days. I brought back a few berries that I was quite shocked to find. It was almost winter and I didn't expect to find any edible berries or greens at this time. Frostbite came back with quite a bit of meat. She may be blind but she is a good hunter.

I was trying to figure a way to send the note to Momma, but nothing came to mind. Then a Terrrible Terror came to the campsite.

_"I wonder if she'll feed me." _It said.

_"How hungry are you?" _I asked.

_"You can understand me?" _The Terror asked wide eyed.

_"Of course I can!" _I started winking at Frostbite. _"I had the best teachers in the world." _I gave him a fish and he gobbled it up.

_"You are kinder than most humans." _The terror said. _"You aren't crazy like the other human here either."_

_"Crazy?" _I started. Frostbite shuttered. _"What do you __mean?" _I asked.

_"There is a demented human here on this Island." _The terror said with scared eyes. _"I have seen him! Once he finds a dragon, he kills it! Then he eats it!"_My eyes grew wide and I lost my appetite. Frostbite sudden wrapped me in her tail.

_"Is the demented creature's name Dagur the Deranged?" _She asked.

_"Yes! It is!" _said the terror. I had never met Dagur. Daddy never even mentioned him. I had heard about him through Toothless and Frostbite.

_"We'll keep an eye out for him." _I replied. _"Would you do me a favor? It would get you off the Island."_

_"Well you helped me," _Started the terror. _"So I will help you. What do you need me to do?" _I ran to my hut and gave him the note.

_"I need you to take this to Berk. They are friendly to dragons there. They will not harm you." _I said. The terror took the letter and flew toward Berk.

_"Unn we need to leave!" _Frostbite said. _"You know you look a lot like your dad. If Dagur finds you, you will be in grave danger!"_

_"When spring comes we will_ leave._" _I said. _"It would be foolish to leave right before winter starts."_

_"But we aren't safe here!"_ Frostbite argued.

_"We are staying here and that is final." _I said. I didn't realize I was going to be eating my own words. Just then we heard a terrifying shriek. It was human too. I looked back at Frostbite. _"Hide! If it is Dagur he'll kill you!"_

_"What about you?" _Frostbite cried.

_"Dagur doesn't know who I am. I can lie to him and throw him off. Now go!" _I said. Frostbite took off and a creepy man burst out of the bushes.

"Well look what we have here." said the man. "A little girl."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the mighty ever-feared Dagur the Deranged." He said. "And you look familiar." There was a pause and a disgusting smile spread across his face. "You are the Hiccup baby!" I jumped back.

"What is a Hiccup baby?" I asked. "Isn't that usually the runt of the litter?"

"Wrong Hiccup, little girl." said Dagur. "I am talking about Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I am saying you are the baby I saw about 10 years ago."

"Well that is impossible!" I said with some relief. "I am only nine." Dagur looked me over.

"Only nine?" he asked.

"Yes only nine." I replied.

"Then why do you remind me of Hiccup?" he prodded.

"I don't know who you are talking about." I lied with a straight face. "I am Helga and I am a runaway." Dagur stared at me as he was going to find the truth by staring into my eyes and seeing into my soul.

"Your eyes are strange." he finally said.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Why are they white?" he asked.

"My eyes aren't white, they are blue!" I said.

"Where did you run away from?" He asked with an evil smile.

"Doesn't matter." I said. Dagur then started to laugh.

"I like you kid." He said. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow." After he left I started to breath a bit easier.

_"Unn!" _Frostbite called coming out of her hiding place. _"Unn are you okay?"_

_"I am a bit shaken, but I am okay." _I replied. I gave Frostbite a hug. _"Frostbite, I'm scared!"_

_"I am too Unn. I am too." _She replied.

The next couple of days was a constant struggle of hiding Frostbite from Dagur. I was also having a hard time keeping my story straight.

Then one night, as I was about to go to sleep.

"I knew it!" Dagur screamed. Frostbite and I jumped up. Dagur looked at me with his homicidal eyes. "You are the Hiccup girl!" I tried to hide Frostbite behind me. She couldn't see at night so it wasn't safe for her to fly. "I was right this entire time! You aren't a very good liar." I backed up as he came closer. I saw his half burned face and could smell his rotting teeth on his breath.

_"Frostbite run!"_ I said starting to run myself, but Dagur grabbed me.

"I wonder what Hiccup will give in trade for you?" he said dementedly. I then did what I usually did when I was out of options. I screamed.

"DADDY!"


	13. Opportunity 13

Astrid, Hackett, and I left for Itchy Armpit as soon as we could. I asked my dad to watch the village while I was gone. My second in command was coming with me. It was going to take at least a day to get there, since Hackett insisted on coming and Thunderdrums aren't really that fast. Gothi had, had a vision and she told us that we weren't the only ones looking for Unn. My mind immediately went to Dagur and it had been worrying me. I had to get to Unn before Dagur.

On our way Astrid was mumbling I guided Toothless closer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am trying to think of a punishment that will suit her!" Astrid said.

"I don't think this deserves a punishment." I said. "Unn and I haven't been on the best of terms. So seeing me do that to her book was the last straw."

"The what do you think needs to be done?" Astrid asked.

"I think she and I need to have a heart to heart." I said. "Otherwise this is just going to get worse." My mind then thought of Dagur beating us to Unn. "Besides if we don't get there before Dagur, that will be punishment enough."

"Hiccup," Astrid started. "You have the fastest Dragon, I will stay back with Hackett. Go get Unn!" I nodded.

"Come on Toothless, lets go find our girls." I said. Toothless then took off. I felt guilty leaving Astrid and Hackett behind, but I knew I would never forgive myself if Dagur got a hold of Unn. It was dark by the time I made it to Itchy Armpit. The next question was where to start looking. "Okay bud do your thing." Toothless roared and listened then made a discouraged growl. "It's okay bud, we'll just have to actually search." I said patting his head. It wasn't long before I heard something that made my heart stop.

"DADDY!" Unn screamed. I steered Toothless toward the scream.

"I'm coming baby!" I yelled. I followed my daughter's screams. When I got there I saw something no parent should ever witness and this should never happen to a child. Dagur punched her... in the face.

"Shut up!" he said as my daughter held her face. I felt my rage get the better of me and I yelled like a mad man as Toothless shot a plasma blast that knocked Dagur off his feet and Unn out of his grip. I couldn't have been more irate! I went directly for Dagur and drew my sword.

"How dare you!" I screamed as I lunged at him. Dagur drew his own sword and blocked me. "How dare you hit a child!"

"I don't care." Dagur said with a maniac's smile. "I hit whatever I feel like." I became more enraged and fought like a true Viking would. Toothless joined in the fight and Dagur was steadily losing. Finally Dagur tripped and Toothless had him cornered.

"If I was like you, I would kill you right now for what you did to my daughter." I said staring him down. "But I am not you! If you ever think of coming even near my family again, I will not hesitate to kill you." I turned and went to Unn who was lying lifeless on the ground. Frostbite was cooing, nudging her, and even licked her a couple times. As I went to pick her up, I didn't realize Dagur was behind me with his sword drawn. I then watched Frostbite roar and shoot out a well charged plasma blast. That was the end of Dagur.

I didn't continue to watch what happened to him. I was holding my lifeless little girl.

"Sweet stuff." I said looking at her pale face. Unn's right eye was black from where Dagur had punched her. "Unn, please, open your eyes." I said. Her eyes remained closed. "Baby girl, please, open your eyes for Daddy." I pressed my ear up against her chest and listened. I found it... a heartbeat. For some reason it didn't make me feel any better. I then listened for her breathing and she was breathing, but it still didn't make me feel better. "Baby girl, please, open your eyes." I started to cry.

Astrid and Hackett finally made it to the Island. Astrid watched me try to wake our daughter and ran next to me her eyes also starting to fill with tears. She leaned down to her and heard she was alive, but her tears wouldn't stop either. I finally stood with my baby girl limp in my arms and walked over to Toothless. Frostbite started to fly and Toothless, Unn, and I joined her. Astrid jumped on Stormfly with Hackett who was also crying and Tidalshock followed them.

On the way back I kept kissing her head and rocking her like I would at night.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said through tears. "Daddy is so very sorry baby." When we got back we went straight for Gothi's hut. Gothi examined Unn then came back to us and wrote in the dirt. _That I can tell, Unn will be fine. She just needs to wake up. Until she does, make sure to move her joints so they do not become hard._ I nodded picked my baby girl off of the cot and brought her home.

Once at home, Astrid and I took turns staying at her bedside. On one of my shifts I brought Unn her newly bound and covered book and the new satchel.

"Hey baby." I said as Astrid left. Unn still laid there silent. "I brought something for you." I laid the satchel and book next to her. "I figured you would want to write when you wake up." She didn't move. "I want to hear one of your stories. I hope you will be willing to tell me one." She still didn't wake up. I felt my tears start to build. "Please baby girl. It's been three days. Please wake up! I promise I'll do better. I promise baby, I promise!" I said letting the tears flow. "Please baby girl. Open your eyes."


	14. Opportunity 14

I woke up to the sound of tears. I opened my eyes, I should say eye, My other eye hurt too much to open. I saw Daddy on the side of the bed crying into the blankets. I couldn't make myself say anything. I wanted to touch him but my arms were not listening to me. I noticed a book and a pretty satchel. My arms finally did as I commanded them and I opened the book and saw it was my story book. It had a new cover, binding, and extra pages to write on. Daddy wasn't taring my book apart, he was making it better. I felt my voice come to life.

"Daddy?" I said faintly. Daddy shot up and he looked at me.

"Baby!" He said throwing his arms around me and kissing my face. "You're awake. You're finally awake." He then started to wipe his tears away. "My sweet baby girl." he said as he rocked me. "This was all my fault. I am so sorry."

"No," I started as I was beginning to cry. "Daddy I am sorry, I should have stopped to listen to you."

"No, baby," he said. "It's my fault baby."

"Daddy!" I cried. Daddy held me tightly and let more tears flow.

"Astrid," Daddy called smiling through his tears. "She's awake." Momma came rushing in the room with Hackett behind her.

"Unn!" she said embracing me and also showering me with kisses. "Thank Odin, you woke up." Hackett also had a look of relief on his face.

"I'll go tell Frostbite, boy will she be happy to hear this!" Hackett said running back out. I tried to open my eye but it hurt way too much.

"Ow." I winced.

"You okay sweet stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, my eye just hurts." I said my tears finally subsiding.

"Are you hungry." Momma asked.

"Kind of." I replied.

"How about some warm bread and yak butter?" She asked. I licked my lips and nodded. As Momma left I turned back to Daddy.

"Thank you Daddy." I said trailing my fingers across the book cover. The cover had a Night Fury crest on it and the pages were perfectly bound.

"This is for you too." he said pushing the new satchel over. It also had a Night Fury crest on it and one of Frostbite's scales served as a button.

"Why?" I said silently. "I don't deserve this." I said feeling guilty.

"I was planning on giving it to you anyways. It was wrong of me to take your book for that long. So I thought I was going to make up for it." Daddy said. I remembered all the lying I did on Itchy Armpit and pushed the book away.

"I don't ever want to write again. It's gotten me into so much trouble." I said. Daddy pushed the book back into my hands.

"Unn, sweet stuff, it's okay to make up stories." Daddy said. "I like that you are creative, but I want you to know when it is okay to tell a story. When you write it is out of fun, but when you are trying to get out of trouble, then it is not okay to tell a story." Daddy then smiled. "I want you to keep writing."

"Really Daddy?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome. Now, I want to hear one of your stories." he said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"This sounds interesting." Momma said giving me a slice of warm bread with yak butter.

"I wanna hear it too." Hackett said jumping on to the bed. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Hackett, but I was more than willing to read a story if Daddy wanted to hear it.

"First let her eat. She hasn't eaten in three days." Momma said. My eyes went wide.

"I've been asleep for three days?!" I asked shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was asleep for three days? Momma nodded. "I am so sorry!" I said. "I must have worried you sick!"

"It's okay." Momma smiled. "You're awake now. That is all that matters." I nodded and scarfed down the bread.

"Can I have more?" I asked. Momma smiled.

"I'll bring in more. Hackett, be sure to feed the dragons." Momma said. Hackett unwillingly got up then looked back at me.

"Don't start the story with out me!" he said going out of the door. It was just me and Daddy.

"Daddy I don't remember much... what happened to Dagur? Is that deranged psychopath still loose." I asked. Daddy cringed. I could tell he was holding back a lot of anger.

"Frostbite killed him." he said. I was then worried. Did the Red-Rage get a hold of her again?

"Oh." I replied quietly. "Why did you even come after me?" I asked feeling guilt riddle my body.

"Because you are my little girl." He said.

"But Dagur could have killed you." I said. Daddy then rubbed my arm.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "He will never bother us again."

"I shouldn't have run away." I said. "I wouldn't have scared you or Momma or Hackett."

"Sweet stuff, that's behind us now. Let's look toward tomorrow and not dwell in yesterday." Daddy said giving me another kiss on my cheek. Momma then came in with more bread and a bowl of fish stew. I ate happily and maybe a bit too much. By that time Hackett was back and all of them were waiting for me to read one of my stories.

"Which story should I start with?" I asked aloud as I thumbed through the pages of my new book.

"How about the first one?" Daddy asked. I nodded and flipped the pages back to the beginning.


	15. Opportunity 15

I was worried about Frostbite. She actually killed a human. Was it Red-Rage? I didn't hear her screaming those cursed words. Frostbite paced the floor as we waited for Unn to wake up.

_"Frostbite please get some rest." _I begged. She looked at me and joined me on our bed.

_"I hope she wakes."_ She said putting her head down.

_"Frostbite, it won't do any good if you are exhausted when she wakes." _I said putting my wing over her.

_"I don't want to lose her Toothless."_ Frostbite whimpered. _"She is like my own little girl."_

_"I think of Unn as my little girl too, but right now all I can do is being there when she wakes up."_ I said. _"Frostbite, we need to talk about what happened at Itchy Armpit."_ Frostbite sighed.

_"He hurt my Unn." _She cried. _"He deserved to die."_

_"Frostbite, did Red-Rage run through your mind?" _I asked.

_"The only thing that ran through my mind is that bastard hurt my Unn." _she replied. I rubbed against her as she continued to cry. Hackett then came running toward us.

"Frostbite! Toothless!" He said coming up to us. He also knows Dragonese, but he cannot speak it like Unn. "She woke up. Unn's awake!" Frostbite sighed and went to sleep. I think that was all she needed. Frostbite had been up since Dagur attacked them. She finally could relax enough to sleep.

_"Thanks Hackett. We'll go see her later." _I replied. Hackett nodded and ran back. Unn came out a while later and I was glad Frostbite was asleep. Unn's right eye was so swollen and black.

_"How is Frostbite?" _Unn asked. I smiled.

_"She's a bit tired, but okay." _I replied. Unn curled up next to Frostbite. Hiccup came in smiling.

"She's been worried about you." He said.

"I know." She said laying up against Frostbite.

"I wasn't sure about Frostbite." Hiccup confessed. Unn looked back at him shocked. "I never wanted you or Hackett to know about Dagur. I figured since I told him to never return, he wouldn't bother us." He sat down next to Unn. "We can see that plan went in smoke. We were at war with the Beserkers for a while. Dagur led them. Frostbite had just joined us. After one of the battles she started shooting at us. I never understood why. It had never happened before. I then secretly thought that she wasn't really for us." Unn looked at Frostbite with disbelief then back at Hiccup. "But she proved me wrong." he then said scratching behind her ear. "Frostbite will protect us at all costs."

"Of course Daddy." Unn replied laying back up Frostbite. "She would never let anything happen to me." Hiccup smiled then got a rag.

"Lick this for me will you bud?" He asked me. I complied and came up closer to Unn. "Let me see that eye." Hiccup said reaching for her face. Unn came forward and Hiccup put the cloth against her eye. "Night Fury saliva has incredible healing properties." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Keep that on your eye for a bit. It won't take care of it completely, but you should be able to open your eye in a couple hours. Take it easy today." Hiccup standing up and heading toward the door. He turned back. "Tell me another story when I get home okay?"

"I'll be waiting!" She replied. I was so happy that he was finally listening to her. Frostbite finally woke up._ "Good Morning sleepy head." _Unn smiled.

_"Unn!"_ Frostbite rejoiced tackling Unn to the ground and licking her face.

_"Frostbite... ha ha... stop it!"_ Unn laughed.

_"My little Unn. I will never let anyone touch you again!" _Frostbite smiled.

_"Frostbite I am fine!" _Unn said. Frostbite kept rubbing her nose into Unn.

_"So are we going to write stories?" _Frostbite asked. Unn smiled.

_"Yeah let's do that right now!"_ Unn started. _"But Daddy said to take it easy, so no flying." _Frostbite nodded and they left. I just smiled and went to find Hiccup. I stepped outside and looked around. I heard the pounding of a hammer and went to the forge. There was Hiccup with Hackett pounding out metal. I was glad Hiccup had a relationship with Hackett, but I was also very worried. Even though Hiccup is now willing to listen to Unn's stories, Unn still had some animosity toward her brother. Unfortunately Unn doesn't understand the reason they spend so much time together is due to convenience and not so much the thought that Hiccup likes Hackett better. I started to think about when Frostbite and I start our own clutch. I better make sure both of my dragonets receive an equal amount of attention from me.

Later that night, I convinced Frostbite to take a stroll with me since Unn was reading one of her old stories to Hiccup. I took her to a secluded part of the forest and started to rub her.

_"Toothless, I enjoy your affection, but why did you take me out here?" _Frostbite asked.

_"Frostbite, if we want to be able to join the migration this year, we need to start now."_ I said. Frostbite immediately moved away.

_"Toothless I don't know." _She started.

_"You can't go back on your word! You said we could!" _I interrupted.

_"I know I did, but..." _She started to whimper. _"I'm scared."_ I came up next to her and put my wing over her.

_"I am scared too, but I am going to take this fear head on and try again!" _I said. _"You shouldn't ever let fear control you. You have let that happen for to long!" _I then blew a puff of smoke into her nostrils. _"You are stronger than that. You defeated Red-Rage, you can defeat this fear." _Frostbite thought a minute then turned back to me.

_"You're right," _she said with a fighting look. _"Let's try again!"_


	16. Opportunity 16

Daddy and my relationship was getting a lot better. Hackett and I though... I still held a bit of resentment toward him. I still got in trouble and he was still Mr. Perfect. Even some of the girls around town were telling me how lucky I was to have such a perfect brother. Oh how that irritated me. I am cool too! All I would hear around town was Hackett this and Hackett that and I was so irritated by it. I knew that daddy wanted to keep me to himself, but seriously, I wanted to be recognized too.

One day I was with the girls of the village and they were talking about the boys. I personally didn't care for guys. I thought that having a boyfriend was like having another brother. I was already sick of mine. Why would I want another one? Rosethorn was pushing me though.

"Come on Unn," Rosethorn prodded. "You must find someone cute." I rolled my eyes.

"I have everything I want. I don't need to have a crush." I said as Frostbite gently nudged my shoulder.

"You don't have to like him." Curlytoe said. She was another girl from the village. "You just have to think he is cute." I sighed and thought of the boys. I was trying to think of who I thought was cute and I wasn't coming up with anything. As I was about to give up, I saw my brother with his shadow Belthead. My brother didn't really like Belthead, Belthead wanted to know my brother's "secrets" about getting the girls. So Belthead followed Hackett around. Belthead was slightly shorter than Hackett and had black hair and green eyes. Belthead was cute enough I guess, I just didn't have an answer.

"Belthead." I said quietly. Curlytoe and Rosethorn squealed with excitement.

"That is so cool!" Rosethorn smiled. "And you're in luck!"

"Yeah it is such a coincidence! I have noticed that Belthead looks at you a lot!" Curlytoe said. "You two would be such a cute couple!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pull back and hover!" I exclaimed. "You said I didn't have to like him!"

"Oh we know better." Rosethorn smiled. "You disappear for hours on end. I know you are thinking about him."

"No! I am writing stories." I objected.

"Yeah about you and him!" Curlytoe giggled.

"Hel no!" I yelled. "I write stories about adventures and mysteries. Not about boys."

"Whatever you say." They laughed. I felt horrible and I jumped on Frostbite's back.

_"Come on Frostbite, lets get out of here." _I grumbled. Frostbite nodded and we took off into the sky.

_"Secret place number one?" _she asked.

_"Yeah I need to clear my head." _I replied. Into the sea stack we went and I pulled out my book from my satchel. I started writing another adventure and lost track of time. Soon I heard a familiar sound.

"Unn, you in here?" asked Daddy.

"Right here Daddy." I said still writing. Daddy slid off of Toothless and sat next to me.

"Another story?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Are you going to read it to me?"

"Once it is done." I said.

"Well let's pause the story for a moment. It's supper time." Daddy said picking me up.

"Already?!" I was shocked that I had been writing for that long.

"Yeah let's race back!" Daddy said. I smiled and jumped on Frostbite. "On three. One, two..."

"Three!" I exclaimed and guided Frostbite out of the sea stack. Frostbite and I were in the lead for a while, but Daddy passed us and beat us.

"I won." He smiled. I laughed and we went inside the house. Hackett was already there and ran to me.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he hugged me. I looked over at Daddy and smiled.

"Oh out." I said.

"You didn't run into Belthead did you." Hackett whispered into my ear. I shook my head. Hackett let out a sigh of relief and went back to the table. Supper was yummy. Momma had made yak stew and there was warm bread and yak butter on the table. I definitely had my fill. Daddy and I then sat in front of the fire pit and I told him another story. He then put me to the bed and gave me a kiss goodnight. After Daddy left Hackett came in.

"Unn, I need to tell you something." He said.

"Hackett, I am about to go to sleep." I complained.

"But it is super important!" Hackett exclaimed. I sighed and sat up.

"Fine. What's wrong?" I asked slightly irritated.

"First things, first!" He started. "What do you think of Belthead?"

"What does Belthead have to do with this?" I asked.

"Just humor me." Hackett said.

"What do I think of Belthead?" I sighed. "Stupid, annoying, your shadow, sneaky, spiteful, and disgusting." I finished. Hackett let out a sigh of relief.

"Rosethorn and Curlytoe told Belthead you liked him." Hackett finally said.

"I said nothing of the sort!" I replied. "They asked me if I found anyone cute, and I really don't. Then you and Belthead happened to pass by so I lied said Belthead!"

"You really need to stop lying!" Hackett exclaimed. "Every boy here on Berk likes you! So now Belthead thinks you like him and..." Hackett paused then went to the door. "Stay away from Belthead!" he ordered as he left. I was happy he left and went to sleep.

The next day Daddy came in and woke me with a kiss as usual. I got up and drug myself to the breakfast table. I was still tired. Daddy then tickled me and woke me up the rest of the way. Hackett came in from outside looking madder than a wet hornet. I didn't care. I was enjoying my breakfast.

"Hey Hackett." Daddy said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Hackett fumed. "Dad do you mind if I join you in the forge this afternoon?"

"No, not at all." Daddy said as he finished putting his flying suit on. "I'll see you then." Daddy then gave me a kiss. "Tell me a story tonight if you have one ready okay?" I nodded with a smile. He then went to momma. "I be back in time for lunch." he said. Momma grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

"After you put Unn and Hackett to bed, I have a story to tell you." Momma said in a funny tone. Daddy's eyes first grew wide then a funny smile grew across his face.

"I'll look forward to it." he replied in the same funny tone. I was happy that my parents loved each other so much, but I thought they could be affectionate when I was not around. It made me sick.

After I finished breakfast, I went to go with Frostbite to secret place number one but Hackett grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh just out." I said.

"Where is out?" Hackett asked.

"None of your bee's wax!" I said ripping my arm out of his.

"Unn. Please, I don't ask much from you." Hackett started as he followed me outside. "Do as I say this once. Don't talk to Belthead."

"Hackett!" I exclaimed. I was annoyed but I saw the look of concern in his eyes and I sighed. "Why would I do that?" I smiled and took off into the sky with Frostbite.


	17. Opportunity 17

That afternoon Hackett came in and was obviously furious. He was pounding metal really hard.

"Hey lighten up a bit." I said grabbing his hand. "Hitting metal that hard won't help the weapon." Hackett nodded and sighed. This wasn't like him at all. "What's wrong bud?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Unn." Hackett replied.

"Is she still not talking to you?" I asked. Hackett shook his head.

"It's not that." he said.

"Let's go into the back room and talk." I said. Hackett sat down at my old desk and I pulled up a stool. "So what's on your mind? Out with it." Hackett took a deep breath.

"Unn was with the girls yesterday, and they asked her to say who in the village she liked. Unn doesn't like anyone and she told them so. They then asked her who she thought was cute. Belthead walked by and to get the girls off of her back she said Belthead. Belthead likes Unn. Curlytoe is Belthead's little sister and she told him what Unn said. Now Belthead is thinking of ways to marry Unn." Hackett said very fast and in one breath.

I was stunned to say the least. I knew that Belthead's parents had offered a marriage contract, but I had turned it down saying I wanted her to choose. Now that this situation came to light I knew I needed to speak with his parents.

"I'll talk to his folks bud." I said.

"That isn't it Dad." Hackett replied. "Belthead is searching for Unn right now. I've told him to stay away dad. I've even threatened him, but he is insisting on taking Unn's first kiss. I asked Unn to tell me where she was going, but she avoided my question. I just hope that Belthead can't find her." Hackett's shoulders finally dropped meaning that was all that was on his mind. Remembering where her secret places were, I knew that Belthead was going to have a hard time finding it.

"I will do what I can." I said. "I know I can't stop Belthead from thinking the things he does, but I can try to keep him away from Unn." Hackett nodded and we went back to the forge. That night Unn had lost track of time, but due to the new news about Belthead. I was anxious to find her. Unn was safe and sound in her sea stack. We raced home and had supper. I knew I needed to talk to Unn about this.

"Unn will you come with me?" I asked going outside. Unn followed even though she had a unsure look on her face. "Sweet stuff you aren't in trouble. I just wanna talk." I said hoping to ease her fears. She nodded. Toothless and Frostbite followed behind us. Once outside, I sat down with her.

"What's going on Daddy?" she asked.

"I know you don't like it, but I want you to stay at home." I said. I had a sneaky suspicion about Frostbite.

"Why daddy?" She asked. Frostbite curled up on the ground and slept with Toothless keeping a watchful eye.

"I want to keep you safe. Belthead is after you." I said. Unn rolled her eyes.

"I can take him on and what I can't do Frostbite can!" Unn said.

"No, sweet stuff, Frostbite can't." I said. I had seen Frostbite become more tired and a bit bigger over time. "Frostbite and Toothless are going to have babies." Unn's eyes shot back to Frostbite.

"Is this true?" she asked. Toothless nodded for Frostbite as she slept. "Well that explains alot."

"I know you are strong, but I really want you to be safe." I said. "I don't want you to leave with out a dragon or one of the family. I am going to talk to Belthead's family and see what I can do that way."

"But Daddy, my writing, can't I just hide in one of my secret places." Unn asked.

"Frostbite needs to rest. I am pretty sure I speak for Toothless, that Frostbite needs to rest." I said. Unn looked at Toothless and he nodded. Unn then walked over to Frostbite.

"I am not leaving Frostbite!" Unn said snuggling up next to her. "I guess I'll stay home." she said. I kissed her head.

"Just know we are trying to keep you safe." I said. Unn nodded. "Come on everyone." I said scoop Unn up into my arms. "It's bedtime." Toothless woke Frostbite and they followed us back into the house. Frostbite was very tired and fell asleep as soon as she curled up. I took Unn to her room, tucked her in, and gave her a kiss goodnight.

As I started back down the hall, I saw that Hackett's light was still on. I looked into his room and he was sitting on his bed sharpening his spear.

"Hey bud," I started as I walked into his room. "What are you doing up?" Hacket carefully ran his finger over the edge of his spear to check it's sharpness.

"I am grooming a yak." He said frustrated. "What does it look like I am doing?"

"Okay I get it, but you are never up this late." I said. "Is something wrong?" Hackett started to sharpen his spear some more.

"Yes. An idiot wants to get his hands on my sister." he said testing the blade again. "I am not going to let that happen."

"Hackett I just talked with Unn about it." I said. "She is going to be staying at the house for a while. Since Frostbite and Toothless are going to be having babies, Frostbite is going to need a lot of rest before the migration."

"Frostbite is pregnant?!" Hackett asked. I nodded. "Wow. Imagine it. Little Night Furies running around Berk."

"Let's not count our eggs before they hatch." I said. Hackett looked at me confused. "I know that Toothless and Frostbite have tried before, but I think the babies didn't make it. They came back with no babies." Hackett's eyes grew wide. "I think that is why Frostbite is so very attached to Unn. Is because her babies didn't make it and Unn was born five days before they returned. I think Frostbite tried making Unn her own."

"Well that explains a lot." Hackett said.

"But anyways bud, you need to get some sleep." I said giving him a hug. "Don't worry about Unn. She'll be safe." I then left and went upstairs.

"Astrid?" I called. After I heard no reply, I trudged up the stairs. Soon I saw Astrid. She was awake and all bloody. "Astrid!" I said going over to her. She was crying. "Astrid what happened? Where does it hurt? Let's get you to Gothi!" I said trying to get her to stand. Astrid shoved me aside. "Astrid?"

"I lost it." she said through tears. I sat down next to her. "I lost the baby." I was trying to process what she was saying, then it hit me. It made sense, all of the blood. Astrid had a miscarriage. I couldn't speak. I had no words. I held her against my chest and felt tears of my own slip out. We sat there for hours just crying.


	18. Opportunity 18

The next day, Daddy woke me up like usual and I went outside to get Frostbite's barrel of fish. After I put it down in front of her I got a sack more of fish.

"Eat up Frostbite," I started. "You are going to need all this energy!" Frostbite smiled and scarfed down all the fish.

"Where are we going today, Unn?" She asked me.

"We are going to stay here today." I said. "You are going to need to save your strength for the dragon migration." Frostbite laid down.

"You are still going to tell me stories though right?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said. Frostbite and I spent the whole day in the house. I was glad there was a breeze that day, otherwise it would have been miserable. Momma was acting differently. When she would go past me, she would hug me and kiss me. Her whole demeanor seemed sluggish.

"Momma, are you okay?" I asked. Momma snapped out of trance and gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah Unn, I am fine." she replied. I wondered what happened. Momma left toward late afternoon and I was by myself with Frostbite. I wrote stories till my hands hurt and then leaned up against Frostbite.

"Frostbite, Momma is acting weird." I said. "I wonder what could be wrong." Frostbite looked away.

"That is something that you need not worry about." She said. Frostbite knew what was going on.

"It's my momma. I need to know." I said.

"This is something that no one wants to tell anyone." Frostbite scolded. I was becoming upset.

"How do you know what is going on?" I asked her. Frostbite closed her eyes.

"I am a dragon. I can sense and smell things you can't." She replied. I then hear a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Belthead!" I said.

"Hey Unn," He started. "I was wondering if you want to go for a ride on Fireslug, my Monstrous Nightmare?" He made it sound like it was a privilege. I rolled my eyes. I had a Night Fury. No one can top that. Well maybe Daddy can.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am responsible for the house today." I said. Belthead then had a wicked smile come across his face.

"Well can I spend the afternoon with you then?" He asked. I was taken back. I wasn't sure if I should let him in or not. Daddy had warned me about him, but I didn't know if it was okay to let him in. I then came up with a brilliant way to send him away.

"I am not allowed to have friends over without one of my parents here. Family rule." I lied. I was really hoping he would buy it. "Sorry. See you later." I said starting to close the door. Belthead put his hand against the door and forced himself inside. I didn't realize he was that strong. I quickly ran over to Frostbite who was sleeping very deeply.

"I won't make a mess." he said with the creepy smile still present on his face. "I just wanna spend some time with you." After those words, started the chase around the house.

"Frostbite, help me!" I roared. Frostbite was still asleep. I ran around the house. I needed to leave but where would I go? I wasn't very fast and knew that Belthead could catch me in a heartbeat if I ran into the village.

"Leave me alone!" I said.

"Aw come on," he said backing me into a corner. "I just wanna have fun." The door was open and I bolted toward it. Belthead caught me and I struggled against him. He really was stronger than I was. He then started to grab my face and I continued to fight. I could smell his rotten breath, meaning his face was close to mine. When I thought I was going to lose my first kiss. Hackett pulled Belthead off of me. The two started to fight.

"I told you to leave my little sister alone!" He yelled. The two continued to fight. Hackett finally started getting the advantage. He looked at me with desperate eyes. "Unn go get Dad!" Hackett screamed as he fought. I took off for the forge as fast as my legs would take me.

"Daddy!" I yelled going into the forge. "Daddy!" Daddy ran toward me.

"What's wrong Unn?" he asked.

"Belthead forced himself in the house and jumped me. Then Hackett pulled him off me and they are currently fighting!" I said as fast I could. Daddy ran straight for the house and Toothless and I followed. When we got there, Hackett had finally got Belthead outside and they were still fighting.

"Toothless you grab Hackett, I'll get Belthead." Daddy said. Daddy and Toothless pulled the two apart. Once Belthead saw Daddy he stopped fighting and turned as white as a sheet. "What do you think you are doing?" Daddy asked calmly.

"Your son jumped me!" Belthead said.

"You were attacking Unn!" screamed Hackett.

"I know he was attacking Unn." Daddy said as calmly as he could. I could see he wanted to tear Belthead apart himself. "You and I are going to have a talk with your parents." Daddy said leading Belthead away. Hackett came up to me, his face full of bruises.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Am I okay?" I started. "You are the one full of bruises." Hackett pointed to my left shoulder.

"You didn't come out unscathed either." he said. "Let's both go to Gothi." He said jumping on Tidalshock. I joined him and we flew to Gothi's.


	19. Opportunity 19

I wanted to kill Belthead for what he tried to do to my daughter. I am thankful that Hackett was there. I did want to let him keep beating the crap out of Belthead, but as a chief I can't allow them to do that sort of thing. I drug Belthead back to his house and knocked on the door. His dad was, you guessed it, Snotlout. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout then said seeing that I had his son by the arm. "What's going on?"

"I talked with you about this yesterday." I said. "Belthead attacked Unn." Snotlout's eyes widened and he looked at his son. "I want you to talk to him. This is getting out of control. If Unn warms up to him in the future, then he can be a gentleman and try for her hand. Until till then, and only then, he is not to lay a finger on Unn." I said. Okay I admit it. The dad in me was coming out.

"Did he actually grab her?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes." I replied. "He actually grabbed her." I pushed Belthead toward Snotlout. "If he ever does this again, I will punish him." I said leaving.

"He won't." Snotlout said. He rushed Belthead inside their house and I went back to mine. As I got there, I saw Hackett and Unn landing with Tidalshock. Hacket had a couple bandages and Unn's left arm was in a sling.

"Hey what's the report?" I asked them trying to keep my emotions under control.

"I have a couple good scrapes and bruises, and Unn has a dislocated shoulder." Hacket said trying to open his black eye. I looked at his eye and got out a rag from my pocket.

"Hey bud." I said holding out the rag. "Do me a favor?" Toothless was over by Frostbite who was sleeping. He came up spat on the rag and I held it up to Hackett's eye. "I know this is gross, but it helps with the swelling." I said turning back toward Toothless who was trying to wake up Frostbite. "That's strange." I said coming over. "Unn how long has Frostbite been asleep?" I asked.

"She fell asleep during one of my stories before Belthead came here, why?" Unn asked.

"Wait, she wasn't awake to protect you?" I asked. I wasn't mad at Frostbite, I was scared for her.

"No she never heard me." Unn replied. I went over to Frostbite and felt her skin. It was cold. I could hear she was still breathing, but no amount of shaking from me or Toothless would wake her.

"Hackett go get Gobber, NOW!" I said. Hackett ran outside and Unn came next to me.

"Daddy what's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

"I don't know." I said. This was strange, I had never seen a dragon do this. Hackett came back with Gobber. Gobber looked her over and smiled.

"She is fine." Gobber said. "Her body finally told her that enough was enough, following Unn everywhere and all. Her body is preparing for eggs and it is taking a lot of energy out of her. She is in a hyper sleep. Untill her body restores it's missing strength, she will stay asleep." I let out a sigh of relief, but Toothless didn't seem so sure. He nudged her head again and blew a puff of smoke into her nostrils. He then let out a sad coo and laid down next to Frostbite.

"It's going to be okay bud." I said. Toothless put his wing over her and Unn's face became sadder.

"Toothless says that he is scared for her." Unn said. "That this didn't happen the first time they tried." I rolled my eyes. Unn thought she could talk to dragons. That was unheard of.

"Unn," I started slowly. "You cannot talk to dragons. It's impossible!"

"Yes I can!" Unn spat back. "Hackett can too! You just don't believe me because you can't do it!"

"Then why doesn't Hackett say that his dragon talks to him?" I asked.

"Because Hackett doesn't want to make you mad! Besides he can only understand it, not speak it." Unn said.

"Unn enough with the stories." I said. "No more lying!"

"I am not lying Daddy! I can understand them!" Unn said.

"Unn you cannot understand dragons!" I yelled. "And I don't want to hear another word about it. Is that clear?!" Unn ran outside and I sat down in my chair. I really wished she would stop lying.

"But she isn't lying Dad." Hackett said. "I can understand dragon's too."

"It is impossible." I said to him.

"No it's not!" Hackett said facing me. "You know Rosethorn can speak Latin right?"

"Yes." I replied. Rosethorn was Fishleg's only child. Fishleg's found a book on how to speak Latin and spoke it to Rosethorn as she grew up.

"Just like Rosethorn grew up with Latin, Unn and I grew up with Dragonese!" Hackett said aloud. "We are the only family in Berk who keeps our dragon's inside the house. Unn and I were bound to catch on to Dragonese."

"Then why don't you speak Dragonese?" I asked him.

"I spent more time with you and mom than Toothless, Frostbite, and Stormfly. Unn was around the dragons more than you guys. I can understand them too." I had enough.

"Hackett you cannot understand Dragonese. I don't want to hear another word about it understood?" I yelled. Hackett bowed his head then nodded. "Good." I sighed. Hackett then went to his room and Astrid came in the door. She was shaking and her face was in shock.

"Hiccup." She said. I came up to her and held her. Astrid was having other weird symptoms since the miscarriage.

"What did Gothi say?" I asked.

"She said that it really wasn't a miscarriage." Astrid said. I looked at her. "Gothi said that when she did the reading, that Frigg said that there are two."

"Two?" I asked.

"Yes Hiccup. I am having twins." Astrid said.

"Twins?!" I exclaimed. "Oh my gods!" Two. Two more babies! I was ecstatic that Astrid was still pregnant, but adding twins on top of that, I felt a bit more manly. I looked back at Astrid and hugged her tightly. "No flying!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Astrid said with a smile.

"Thank you Frigg!" I said. "Thank you!"


	20. Opportunity 20

I was really worried about Frostbite. She never had a complication with the first batch. I know that Unn can be a bit stressful, but I didn't think it was that tiring to following her around everywhere. I slipped out after Unn. I decided to find out how exhausting it really was to follow Unn everywhere. Unn was on the stairs.

_"Hey are you okay?" _I asked. Unn stomped down the steps.

_"Why won't he listen?!" _She roared. _"Just because I can show him up. That son of a half troll..."_

_"HEY!" _I shouted_. "Don't you dare disrespect your father that way!"_ Unn kick at an imaginary rock on the ground._ "Unn,"_ I started more softly and calmly this time. _"Your dad has been my best friend for several years. He claims he is not a Viking, but there is one thing that makes him more Viking than anyone else."_

_"And what's that?"_ Unn huffed.

_"He is very stubborn." _I laughed. _"He doesn't believe you because he has grown up one way and you another." _Unn sighed and sat back down on the steps. I gently pushed my nose under her arm and into her chest. She then hugged me. _"I know that his stubbornness is hurting you, but he is trying to raise you and love you the best he can."_

_"But if he would just listen and believe me there wouldn't be this much heartache."_ Unn replied. I knew she was right, but I also knew that Hiccup loved her to pieces and was doing what he thought was right.

_"I know Unn. It's hard. It's even hard for me to watch it." _I said. _"It's hard to watch my best friend not believe what Frostbite and I have taught you. It makes me feel as if he doesn't believe I could do it. That hurts me too."_

_"It does?"_ she asked. I nodded.

_"Now that isn't the real reason why you are so upset is it?" _I asked. Unn nodded.

_"What's wrong?" _I asked. Unn sighed and tears started to flow.

_"I am scared for Frostbite." _She said. I sighed. I was really scared too.

_"I am scared too." _I said lying down. _"But I have to have faith in her to wake up." _I knew I need to change the subject. _"Do you want to go hang out somewhere and tell me a story?" _Unn's eyes lit up.

_"Yeah!" _She jumped on my back and she directed me to her haunted cabbage field. I don't care what Hiccup thinks. I think it is great that she uses her imagination here. Plus since it was Mildew's old place, it seemed appropriate that it was "haunted."

We spent hours in the shelter near the old cabbage field. I noticed the sun getting low and convinced Unn to come back with me to the house. I was already hearing Hiccup calling for me. Unn and I casually made our way back to the house.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said with relief. "And you have Unn too!" He said taking her off of me and swooping her into his arms. I took a sniff and noticed that funny scent coming from Astrid. If Frostbite was awake she could tell me the specifics of it, but she was still sleeping. After I ate I laid down next to her.

_"Frostbite." _I cooed gently. _"I wish you would wake up. I miss it when you would snuggle up next to me." _I rubbed my head against her's and felt she was still cold. _"I understand you may be tired, but this scares me." _I felt my hopes want to leave. _"Please, I love you. Wake up."_ Frostbite didn't even flinch and curled up into her hoping that my heat would wake her and fell asleep.

The next morning, I nudged Frostbite. She still didn't move. Hiccup called me but I refused to leave Frostbite. After a while Hiccup sighed.

"You know what bud, take today off." He said coming over to Frostbite and putting his hand on her head. "Astrid has been sleeping a lot longer too. I guess it's a pregnancy thing." Hiccup gave me a hug then left.

I stayed with Frostbite the entire day. Unn joined us and thought maybe if she read to Frostbite she would wake up. Unn read countless stories, but Frostbite never woke up. That night I was crying. I wanted my Frostbite back. Maybe asking for dragonets was too much. Maybe I should have been happy just having Frostbite.

_"Frostbite." _I cried. _"Please come back to me! I can't stand not being able to hear you." _I rubbed up against her again and noticed something. She was warm. Slowly and surely, she opened her beautiful eyes. _"Frostbite!" _I said blowing a puff of smoke into her nostrils. _"Oh thank goodness."_ Frostbite blinked a couple times then stretched.

_"Good morning to you too." _She yawned. She then looked around confused. _"Why is it so dark?"_

_"You've been asleep for a day and a half!" _I said. She gave me a shocked look.

_"Seriously?"_ Frostbite asked.

_"Yes!" _I replied. _"Both Unn and I were scared for you! Does watching Unn take that much out of you?"_

_"Not usually." _She replied. _"I think it is because the eggs." _She then stood up and her stomach started to rumble. _"I guess it's too late to have supper huh?" _I willingly regurgitated half the fish I had eaten for supper.

_"It isn't much, but it should hold you till morning." _I said. Frostbite lapped up the food and curled up against me.

_"I can't believe I am so tired again." _Frostbite yawn. We curled up together and fell asleep.


	21. Opportunity 21

I woke up that morning to Toothless practically dragging me out of bed. I got dressed and Toothless pushed me down the stairs.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy." I said Toothless kept pushing me. I then noticed that Frostbite had finally woke up. "Morning Frostbite." I said going to get the dragons' breakfast. Toothless gave Frostbite half of his fish. I didn't blame him, I had given Astrid half of my food before when she was pregnant for Hackett. She was now pregnant with twins, and I was really excited. She was already starting to show too. I guess it's because she had two instead of one.

Snoggletog was coming up. Toothless and Frostbite would be leaving soon. I had already given Toothless his Snoggletog tail so that they could leave whenever they needed to.

It was actually that next day that the dragons left. I said good bye to Toothless and Unn was crying as she said good bye to Frostbite. I pulled Unn off of Frostbite and our dragons took off. Unn broke free of me and ran toward the migrating dragons. I ran after her but to tell you the truth, I am not that good of a runner with my metal leg. I was not able to catch her, but I was able to keep her in sight. Unn stopped at the cliffs and cried as she watched Frostbite disappear into the horizon. It was easier to see Toothless longer than Frostbite because of her white color. As soon as I couldn't see Toothless anymore I picked up my crying baby girl and brought her back toward the house.

While on our trip back Unn started to calm down.

"Will Frostbite come back Daddy?" she asked.

"Well last year all the dragons came back in time for Snoggletog." I started. "I think they may be back around the same time." That still didn't seem to cheer up Unn at all. That night I had to rock Unn to sleep. I knew Unn was going to be upset with Frostbite being gone for so long, but I didn't expect it to hurt so much to see her like this. I hoped that they came back for Snoggletog. I figured it was the perfect time to make her feel special like Astrid and I did when Unn surprised us for Snoggletog 10 years before.

The next morning I woke Hackett and rushed straight for the dining room.

"Somebody's hungry." I said as I made my over to Unn's room.

"I want to get a head start on Unn's present." Hackett said. "Her birthday is in a couple day." I smacked my forehead with my hand. Unn's birthday. I had completely forgot with all the drama going on. Astrid and I talked about it and we both agreed that we didn't want her to feel as if Snoggletog over shadowed her birthday. So we usually made a big deal out of it. I was in charge of presents and I had nothing ready. What do I even get her. I had new saddles for her and Hackett, but that was for Snoggletog. I went in and woke up Unn.

"Come on sweet stuff." I said kissing her head. "Gotta get up."

"There is no point." she said. "Frostbite isn't here." I started to tickle her, but she didn't laugh and pushed my hands away.

"Unn, Frostbite will be back." I said. "She may have a Snoggletog present for us this time when she comes back." Unn just laid on her bed with her face in her pillow. "Unn, do you want to help me with my duties today?" I asked. Unn turned her head toward me.

"Really?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. Unn smiled, jumped out of bed and ran toward breakfast.

That day was a lot of fun. We had a couple of disputes to settle, a marriage contract to approve, checking how much food we had for the winter, shoveling the snow that came the night before, typical chief duties. Unn made every little thing that would usual groan at something I would laugh at. Unn was as curious as i was when I was her age, or even more. So she usually do silly little things or get into trouble. Not bad trouble. Good trouble. Like when I was settling the dispute between Mulch and Bucket, Unn was chasing the sheep and one of the sheep ran past us with Unn behind it.

"Uh, what is she doing?" Asked Bucket.

"I don't know." I said. "Unn, what are you doing?" I called over.

"She won't hold still!" Unn yelled.

"Why do you need her to hold still?" I called. Unn finally tackled the sheep to the ground and that was I saw it's face. I started to laugh so hard. Mulch and Bucket were laughing too.

"I am not done painting it yet." Unn said. Unn was painting the sheep's face in outrageous colors. The sheep looked so annoyed and the fact she kept painting it was hysterical! Mulch and Bucket were laughing so hard that they forgot what they were fighting about and Unn and I left.

That evening was the night that Astrid and I decided to tell Hackett and Unn about the twins. Supper was over and I asked them to stay at the table.

"So what's going on?" Asked Hackett.

"Did we do something wrong?" Unn questioned.

"No you didn't do anything wrong." I laughed. "Momma and I want to tell you something." I stepped behind Astrid and wrapped my arms around her little baby bump. "Hackett, Unn, we are adding two more members to the family." I couldn't contain my excitement. "Momma is pregnant. With twins!" Unn jumped up.

"Momma is going to have babies?!" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Momma is going to have babies." I said. Astrid was blushing madly and it was making me want to take her, but I kept myself under control for our kids.

"That means I am going to be a big sister!" Unn said excitedly. "I hope they are both girls!"

"No way. They are both going to be boys." Said Hackett. I could help but chuckle. I remember when Astrid and I fought over Hackett being a boy or a girl.

"What if there is one boy and one girl?" asked Astrid. I was happy to hear anything about having children. I know I wanted a girl when Astrid was pregnant with Hackett, but now that I had Unn, I really didn't care what gender they turned out to be. I wanted a lot of kids.

"No there is going to be two girls." said Unn.

"No there is going to be two boys." Hackett shot back. I was too excited to notice that Hackett and Unn were fighting. Soon Astrid tore the two apart and sent them to bed. As she and I came back from saying good night to Hackett and Unn, I gently kissed Astrid.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Oh I just think that you are amazing." I said. I kissed her again. "You are so beautiful." I went to kiss her again and she stopped me.

"What is wrong with you?" She laughed. "Every time I get pregnant, you become a huge flirt. Do you like the baby belly look?"

"You got me." I said. "I love the look you get when you are pregnant."

"Oh I have a look do I?" she laughed as she grabbed my shirt.

"Oh yeah and it is divine!" I smiled. Astrid kissed me, then lead me up the stairs.


	22. Opportunity 22

We finally arrived. Frostbite was so tired. She was heavy like the last time. I went fishing for the both of us. I wanted to make sure she had enough to eat. Frostbite went to sleep right away. I was thankful she never fell into a hyper sleep. I never slept that night. I was either watching out for danger, or making sure she stayed alive.

The next morning after we woke up, Frostbite had stomach pains. After a few hours she laid an egg. It was as black as night. Frostbite was still heavy though. It was going to take a while to lay all the eggs. It did last time. Frostbite would not leave the egg. I left to get more fish for Frostbite.

As the day continued, Frostbite pushed out one more egg. We now had two black eggs. But Frostbite was still heavy. Late that evening, another black egg came out. She finally was back to normal... Well physically. Emotionally, though she tried to hide it, Frostbite was unstable.

Three days later, We brought our eggs to the tidal pool. Both Frostbite and I were hesitant to drop in the eggs, but after the moved in our mouths we let go. It seemed as if hours passed by as we waited to see the explosions. Finally one orange glow was seen and I held my breath hoping I would see my new dragonet come to the surface. Finally, a dragonet came out. It was a boy! He looked stronger than the one that hatched the first time. His scales were black and his eyes were a dark green. His little dragon wings would grow in time but they were still quite small. He looked at me and smiled. No teeth. Not yet anyways.

Another explosion happened and another dragonet came out of the water. This one was also quite black but his eyes were more of a yellow green. This one was a girl. She was strong too. This was becoming too good to be true.

One last explosion sounded through the water and the dragonet surfaced. This was was also black, but it was different. On some spots of his scales, there were patches of grey. He stumbled around a bit as if he didn't know where he was going. His eyes were as white as the clouds in the sky. I wondered why. Why wasn't there a pupil? Frostbite looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay baby." she cooed. "Mommy's here." She scooped him up in her mouth and we followed the other two back to the nest. Frostbite and I took shifts. She would hunt during the day, and I would hunt at night. There wings grew bigger and stronger. They are the first thing that grows on a Night Fury. My youngest son's eyes were slowly starting to gain color, though it was a very pale color. One time when our dragonets were sleeping, I went to Frostbite.

"Why are his eyes white?" I asked. Frostbite looked back in concern.

"I have a feeling he is going to have my eyes." She started. "I was completely blind till I was five days old. That's when I was told my eyes developed. I think that he must have some albinism in him." We looked over his grey patches and I couldn't help but want him to make it through.

"Well so far, they are all healthy and happy." I said with relief.

"I just wonder if his eyes will be ready in time for the trip." Frostbite stated.

"Me too." I replied.

The day we had to leave, the dragonets wings had grown enough so they could fly a little bit but they were not strong enough to fly back to Berk. Our oldest boy and our daughter rode on my back as Frostbite scooped our youngest boy in her claws. We both agreed since his eyes hadn't changed color, that it was too dangerous for him to ride on our backs.

The flight was wonderful. The two on my back played together while our youngest sniffed around intently and used his ears to see where he was. As we neared Berk, Frostbite and I saw Hiccup, Astrid, Hackett, and Unn waiting for us. Frostbite put down our youngest gently and then landed herself. I landed and the older ones scurried under me.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup exclaimed wrapping his arms around me. "I've missed yah bud! Are those your babies?" he asked me. I nodded.

"It's okay. He is safe." I cooed to the babies under me. They slowly went out to meet him and Hiccup reached his hand out. My oldest snapped at him. "Hey! That is not nice!" I scolded.

"He is a feisty one isn't he." Hiccup smiled. "What do you think of the name Snapper?" I looked over at Frostbite. We hadn't thought of names. She seemed to like it. I nodded. "Snapper it is then."

My daughter was more tolerant of Hiccup, but I could tell she wasn't sure about him.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl!" Hiccup said scratching her head. My daughter nodded.

"Look at how light her eyes are!" Astrid said.

"They are like green crystals." Unn added. "Hey how about Crystal?" Frostbite nodded.

"Hey dad check out this one!" said Hackett. They all went over to my youngest. My youngest rubbed against Hiccup and he picked him up.

"Looks like he is blind." Hiccup said. Hackett just smiled.

"I like him." he said. "Look at the gray patches on his scales." Hackett paused then smiled. "Speckles. Let's call him Speckles." I nodded.

We were now one big happy family and Frostbite and I had offspring that we could finally claim as our own.


	23. Opportunity 23

I am going to step back a couple days before Toothless and Frostbite came back. In fact it was my birthday! I was turning 10. Daddy had become too busy for me... again. I understood that he was chief, but I still want to spend time with my daddy. I woke up unusually early. No one was up. I figured it was okay. I didn't want to see anyone but Frostbite anyways and she was away having babies. The snow had covered my secret place number two and I didn't have a dragon to go to secret place number one. I figured it would be fun to discover a new place. I grabbed a bit of bread and went to find a new place to hide.

It was beautiful outside. Skaði had definitely blessed us with a thick blanket of white sparkling snow. I walked peacefully out of the village and into the forest to fins a new secret spot. It was so pretty I had to sing. I know people say it is not good to sing when it's cold, but I find it easier to sing that way. I like breathing in the freezing air deep into my lungs. That was not sarcasm.

_"My mother in the pen, pen don't worry for, for I shall loan you these rags of mine to dance in." _I sang. My light soprano voice echoed through the trees. _"I shall loan you these rags of mine to dance in." _I admit it isn't the happiest song, but I like its melody. It's slow and sad. I like songs like that. I absentmindedly made my way to the cove. I climbed in and walked around inside being wary of the little lake inside. I had forgotten my book and that was fine with me. I needed sometime to walk around without thinking about what would be a good story. I truly tried to enjoy myself without Frostbite to spend my birthday with me.

I looked at the cove. It had a great sound when you sang in it. _"My mother in the pen, pen." _I sang again. _"Don't worry for, for I shall loan you these rags of mine to dance in." _I took in another lung piercing breath. _"I shall loan you these rags of mine to dance in."_

"Unn. Unn is that you?" Called Daddy. I rolled my eyes. Can I not be alone on my birthday?

"I'm right here Daddy!" I shouted back.

"Where is here?" he asked.

"In the cove." I said. It took a couple of minutes before I saw my father's form appear.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled. "Momma and I were worried. So I said I would bring you back for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." I said. I wasn't lying. I had already had something. Daddy's face twisted into confusion and he descended into the cove.

"What's wrong sweet stuff?" He asked on his way down.

"No. Everything's fine." I replied. Daddy then jumped down from where he was climbing and walked over to me.

"Of course, since you always wake up before everyone else and leave the house without your book. Especially on your birthday." He said sarcastically. My dad the king of sarcasm.

"I can't spend some time by myself on my own birthday?" I asked. Daddy sat down next to me.

"I guess not." Daddy replied. "But you just don't wake up early and say you are not hungry."

"I already ate." I said.

"You still don't wake up early." Daddy said. "So what's going on? Nightmares?"

"No." I said.

"Is your mind restless again?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Do you miss Frostbite a lot?" he prodded.

"No." I answered. Daddy gave me an even more confused look. "I mean yes I miss her, but that is not the reason I am here."

"You and Hackett not getting along?" he asked.

"No! Would you just listen?" I shouted. If he waited I would have answered him.

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady!" Daddy said in a low tone.

"If you would just shut up listen to me once in a while, I wouldn't have to feel like I need to yell!" I spat back.

"Unn." Daddy scolded. I sighed and stood up.

"You know what just forget it. I'll be home later. Don't wait up for me." I said as I started to walk away. Daddy grabbed my arm and pulled me down into his lap.

"Oh no. You are not getting out of this one." Daddy said as he wrapped me tightly in his arms eliminating any means of escape. I sat and fumed. "I'll be quiet. Just tell me what is bugging you without raising your voice." He finished. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Nothing is bugging me." I said with clenched teeth. "I just wanted some time to myself."

"Why?" he asked.

"You can't tell me the chief of Berk who has two children and more on the way doesn't want time to himself here and there." I said. "I just want some me time."

"You know how I spend my me time?" he asked me.

"No." I replied.

"I like to spend it with you and your brother and your mother. No matter how stressful a day is, I always enjoy spending time with you guys." He said. "That's my me time."

"Daddy, I'm not like you. I like being by myself." I said.

"Nobody likes to be alone." Daddy said.

"What about Gobber?" I asked.

"Gobber isn't alone. He has us and Phil." Daddy said.

"Phil the sheep?" I asked.

"Yeah." Daddy replied.

"Then I am not alone either. I have Frostbite." I said.

"Frostbite isn't here right now." Daddy pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"Daddy!" he said mocking my whining tone. It was at these times I wish Momma would sock him in the shoulder.

"I just want to be alone." I said starting to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," Daddy started. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to know why."

"I think best when I by myself." I said.

"I see." Daddy said. "I guess I understand that, but I promised Momma I would bring you back for breakfast." I nodded.

"I'll come with you." I groaned. Daddy kissed me on the head and let go of me.

"That's my girl." He smiled. We then made our way out of the cove. "Why don't you sing as much anymore?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. Now I was lying. I didn't like that Daddy would never boast about me. What's the point in singing when know one is there to listen. "I prefer to write." I finished.

"You should sing more often at home." he said. I hung my head. I like to sing out in the open. "Your voice is pretty."

"I'll think about it." I replied.

The rest of the day was good. In fact Hackett made me a pretty pendant on a cord. It was silver Night Fury with little red stones for eyes. It was my Frostbite. Momma gave me my first weapon. It was a mace. I always wanted one. Daddy's gift was also amazing. For years I had been begging for them, but Daddy insisted I wasn't ready, but he gave it to me. I got my first quill and jar of ink. Even though Frostbite wasn't there. My birthday wasn't half bad.


End file.
